Crossing
by UchihaTragedy
Summary: When Naruto does a slight mistake with a jutsu, crazy things happen to him and his team mates. Things that would soon be the beginning of a great change and surprises, especially to the life of a certain Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prologue

**Crossing**

Prologue: The Traveling Mistake 

"Yeah! It's about time we learned a new jutsu!" Screamed Naruto to his teammates in the training field.

"Shut Dobe, you're gonna blow our cover, this is supposed to be a secret location." Whispered Sasuke to his blonde friend.

"Alright, let's begin." Ordered Kakashi Hatake to his ex-students.

"Hai!" The two boys did the corresponding hand signs and nothing happened.

"Hey! Nothing happened!" Screamed Naruto.

"Well, I'll give you a demonstration." Kakashi did the same hand signs and disappeared. Then he re-appeared on a branch of a nearby tree.

"Whoa! That's awesome! Now's my turn!" An excited Naruto proceeded to do the hand signs. Sasuke and Kakashi watched him carefully as he did so until Kakashi realized he made a slight mistake.

"No! Stop!" But it was too late and the tree men suddenly disappeared. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the village gates, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were looking for the tree of them.

"Yeah! It's about time we learned a new jutsu!" The girls blinked.

"Yep. That's Naruto. Hinata, why don't you use your Byakugan and look for them?" Asked Sakura.

"R-Right." Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai and looked for the boys.

"They're that way."

"Let's go." The girls started to jump from branch to branch.

"Say Hinata-chan, when are you gonna tell Naruto-kun that you like him?"

"I-I already t-told him w-when he w-was fighting P-Pein." The Hyuga heiress answered Ino.

"But that was some time ago. You need to talk about it with him." Sakura added. After some time later:

"I can see them!"Said Ino.

"No! Stop!"

The girls stopped when they heard Kakashi. Just then when Naruto finished doing some hand signs, they disappeared. 

* * *

When the boys appeared, they noticed they weren't exactly in Konoha or the Leaf Forest. "Great, Dobe." Sasuke said in a teasing way.

"Oh, shut up Teme. It worked. Anyway, where are we?" They remained silent as Kakashi examined the area.

"We may be in the far border of the Fire Country… I'm not sure. This place is different."

"So we're in a far away place huh? Hah! Take that!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke who just "Hn"d. "What now Sensei?" Eventhough he was no longer their Sensei, the blonde still refered to Kakashi as such.

"Let's look for information on this place. I'll go south; Sasuke, go east and Naruto, go west. We'll meet up in this same spot in one hour, understood?"

"Hai" Both boys nodded.

"Let's go."

All three men disappeared in a poof of smoke. 

**Please leave reviews. This is the first story I actually publish so I would be grateful to everyone if you can leave just a few words. This is very short because it's the prologue but the first chapter will be much longer. I'll be updating very soon, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Looking Around

**Okay, so here's the first chapter. I'd like to thank Kevin for being my first review! Thank you so much! Anyway, just want to make the disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN NARUTO or the characters, only my own original ones. Alright now on with the first chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter One: Just Looking Around

"_You never say you know _

_because your life is not written on stone"_

_Copy Nin's View_

I was jumping from branch to branch and kept observing my surroundings. _This doesn't look like the Fire Country but… I just can't think of anywhere else._ I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the trees were gone and I ended on a gray colored floor. Suddenly a strange noise was headed in my direction and I looked up to find a motorized vehicle.

"Get out of the way, Douchbag!"

I jumped backwards to get out and dodge the vehicle._ Who was that guy? And what did he call me?_... When I turned to my side I got bumped by someone.

"Watch it."

"Eh, Sorry." The person kept walking but I could hear he said "Douchbag". _Again with the name? I wonder…_ "Um excuse me?" I approached a young saleswoman on some kind of station next to a building.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you tell me what is this place?...Douchbag."

"What did you call me?!" The pretty woman suddenly turned into an evil witch.

"Uh, Sorry…"

"Get away!" _With pleasure._

I turned away and kept walking down the street.

There were a lot of people who seemed to be selling strange things. I kept walking until I heard some strange music so I decided to go and search where that music came from. It was a strange building and when I went in… Oh God, I thought I was in paradise. There was water everywhere and some motorized vehicles but what I saw later was why I said 'This is paradise'. Women. Lots of beautiful, young, women. Not only that, they were wearing very revealing and tight clothes. I decided I wanted to take a better look so I used my ninja skills and got closer.

"Ahh!! He's looking at us! A sick perv!"

One of the girls screamed and then I noticed they were referring to me so I quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke.

" That was close…"I whispered to myself.

After that, I took in my surroundings to see where I reappeared and saw a weird looking building that said: "Condom World?" _Condom? Was that a store?_ There's only one way to find out.

I opened the doors to the strange store and I felt like I was opening the doors to heaven. I saw posters, movies, toys, clothes… all were for adults. I walked through the store in awe. _Do they have Icha Icha?_ I made my way to the bookshelf and found some magazines but there was one in particular that caught my attention._ Play…boy?_ I picked it up and opened it. Oh, this was way better than Icha Icha, it has pictures. I made my way to the cashier and threw some Yen at him. I was on my way out when the cashier yelled:

"Hey stop! This is Japanese money. We don't accept it here." _What? No Japanese money?...Crap_.

"Oh, sorry. I don't have anymore."

"Then I'm afraid you can't have that" He pointed towards the magazine.

"Too bad. But I want it."

I did a hand sign and disappeared in a poof of smoke. _So at least I know this is not Japan anymore…_ Speaking of places, I was supposed to meet with Naruto and Sasuke soon. I better get going back. I turned around and started walking when a high chirping voice called.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I turned around to find a long haired blonde running to me. I waited for her to come and stop in front of me, panting.

"Ino? How?" Blue eyes stared back at me.

"I'll explain later, now we have to go back."

* * *

_From the Uchiha Eyesight_

_Shit._ That's what I was thinking while I was racing through the strange forest. _This is all the Dobe's fault_. Yeah, damn him. Why does he have to be such a moron? I was so deep in thoughts cursing my moronic friend that I almost didn't notice I was in frontof some kind of doors that lead inside into a big building._ Maybe I can get inside to gather information on this place_. With that thought, I opened the doors to a sudden cold air. The sudden change of temperature was like a slap in the face but, as the Uchiha I am, my face remained unchanged as I stared at the… things in front of me.

I could tell by first glance that this was some kind of commercial place. Too many people with bags walking around. I started to walk through them while watching my surroundings. I couldn't avoid noticing the way they dressed… so awkward.

"Hey, emo kid!"

After someone said that, I felt some object being thrown at me. I immedietly raised my hand to stop the tiny projectile. When I inspect it, it wasn't a kunai, a knife or anything that could kill. It was a paper of some sort._ Maybe a paper bomb?_ No, it would've exploded already. I looked up at my attackers who were obviously surprised.

"What do you mean by 'Emo'?" I asked with a bit of coldness and a lot of sharpness in my voice.

The men who were wearing oversized shirts and pants widened their eyes. I noticed why later, my Sharingan was activated._ This has happened a lot lately… I need to control better my bloodline…Or my emotions?- No, my emotions are always under control._

"N-Nothing! J-just nothing!" And they ran away.

"Hn."

I continued my way and noticed people staring at me and overheard some girls talking.

"He's so hot!"

"Look at his hair!"

"Kinda cute!"

"Annoying" _Just like always, stupid fangirls._

I went on until a strange place caught my attention. _Hot Topic?_ I decided to go in and got a little taken back by the loud music. _What is that?_ It was some kind of store. I f I thought people outside of it were weird, the guys here totally freaked me out. They were covered in tattoos, wore freaky, fucked up clothes and had piercings all over. Not to mention the hairstyles. There were a lot of interesting stuff here. Weird, but interesting. There were some kind of knives so I decided to pick them. I dropped some Yen at the cashier and headed towards the exit without noticing who the cashier was. A loud alarm sound went off.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!"

Someone who I assumed was the cashier screamed. I turned around and stared at her.

"I already did."

"We don't accept this kind of money."

I walked closer at her.

"Do you know who I am?"

She blinked and stared at me. She had to know for three reasons: My looks, she's a girl and the most important, I am an Uchiha.

"Eh, no. Does it matter?" _What? She doesn't know?_

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

The woman blinked.

"And I'm Clarise Angelica Johnson." _What's up with that name?_

I glared at the girl and she blinked, again. I decided to use my Uchiha glare and activate my Sharingan for just a second. The girl flinched.

"I-I'm sorry sir but you can't have it if you don't pay."

"You sure about that?"

The poor girl just nodded.

"Hn. Very well. Let me tell you something and look at my eyes."

I activated my bloodline trait and the girl looked at my eyes. _Gotcha._

"I am an Uchiha and us Uchihas always get what we want. Got that?"

"Y-yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn. Good."

I turned around and left the store. _So, no Japanes money? Which means we're not in Japan. Looks like the Dobe over did it._

I went on walking around and people kept on staring at me so I glared back and that made them look away. At least they got the message. I was getting really bored and wanted something interesting but not-

"Sasuke-kun!"- that…

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

She ran to me and grabbed my arm which I immediately shoved off.

"What'd you want?"

She had hurt in her eyes, but I could care less. After all, she was just like a sister to me. Brothers are mean with their sisters sometimes. Also, she was annoying.

"Well?"

"Oh, yeah. We'll explain everything when we get back."

"We?"

"Oh, just come on!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her.

_Could my day get any worst?_

* * *

_Uzumaki Chronicle_

_Hah! That jutsu is awesome! And I did it and it worked!_ The only bad thing is that we ended up in some random place._ Whatever, now I just have to find out what this place is. I'll have to do it fast if I want to beat Sasuke-teme._ Si I started to run at full speed until some building came to view. I saw a lot of young people, at least they looked young, and I decided to chek it out. _Maybe they're Gennins or Chunnin. If they are, I can find out what village this is._ Finally, I reached the building and started to run around, looking for any head bands or a symbol. I ended up dashing from side to side and I stated to get a little paranoid. _Where the hell am I?!_ Suddenly, I saw it! Salvation! There were a bunch of people with head bands so I went to them.

"Hey you guys!"

"What?" A guy with a hat and black hair asked.

"Uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Can you guys tell me where I am?"

They all just looked at each other and then at me. Then a girl with long brunette hair and kind of blue eyes asked:

"Naruto Uzumaki? From Naruto?"

"Eh, yeah? From Konohagakure."

They stared at each other again.

"You for real?"

A guy with reddish hair asked.

"Uh, Yeah? I think so…"

All of a sudden the girl with purple blue eyes jumped straight in front of me.

"Wow! You're Naruto!" She grabbed my hand and shaked it.

"You can call me Ari. It's a pleasure!"

She said excitedly at me with a shade of red on her cheeks.

She was very pretty, I realized when I looked at her form down to up. Nice long legs, good curves, well shaped waist, very proportioned bossom and pretty beautiful, long hair. But what was more shocking were her eyes. They were a light blue-purple. She had a beautiful smile and of course I couldn't help to smile back.

"Nice to meet you too." She giggled.

"This is my friend, Jack." Ari motioned to the guy with black hair, brown eyes and a hat.

"Hey. I'm Jack. Nice to meet you." I shaked hands with him.

"That is Natas." She said while pointing at the tall guy with reddish hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi"

The guy was freaky. His glare was… freaky.

"And he is Ike." The guy with dark green hair just stared, or better said, glared at me. I think I know why, he had a Sound head band.

"Y-you from Sound?" I asked.

"…Dobe."

Silence. _Did he just-_

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, be nice Ike."

"…He's a Dobe. Can't you just see it?"

Ari sighed.

"Forgive him, Naruto-"

"TEME!!YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

"…Dobe…"

"AARRRGGHH!"

"C-calm down guys. Ike, cut it off! Naruto, don't listen to him. He's an ass."

"Hmph" I crossed my arms.

"Fine. I don't like him."

"…You like me?" She asked with a blush. "Uh, yeah. You're a nice girl. Very pretty too." I said while rubbing my head and blushing a bit. Then, my stomach growled.

"He-he… I'm hungry."

"We were on our way to eat, wanna come with us?" Ari asked.

"Y-yeah! Sure!"

"N-Naruto-kun?"_ Huh? That voice, is that?_

"Hinata?" When I turned, there she was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm supposed to t-to get you b-back with the others." She said quietly.

"What others?"

"S-Sakura-chan and I-Ino-chan."

"They're here too?" She nodded.

"Aww, but I wanted to eat… Hey! I know! Let's back to the others and we can all go eat together. I bet they're hungry too."

"There're others?"Ari asked.

"Yeah, my friends. Oh, everyone. This is Hinata, she's a friend of mine. Hinata they're Ari…"

"Hi!"

"Jack…" Jack got closer and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Jack at your service, beautiful."

I didn't knew so many shapes of red existed until I saw them at Hinata's face that moment._ Wow. And I thought she only blushes with me._

"N-nice to meet y-you, Jack-san."

"Natas…"

"Hey."

"And tem- I mean, Ike." The new teme smirked and nodded. Hinata noticed the Sound head band and appreoached me. "H-he has t-the Sound h-head band."

"Aww, don't worry, he's my friend."

"I'm not your friend, Dobe." Ike said as I growled back at him.

"Oh, by the way. Are you guys really from those villages?"

"Oh, these?" Jack motioned to his head band.

"We bought them."

"WHAT?! YOU BOUGHT THEM?!" _They bought them and I had to graduate?!_ "I had to study and graduate for it!" I yelled.

"You can buy it at a store called Hot Topic or from the internet."

"But how can you guys-" My stomach growled in that moment, reminding me I was hungry. "Let's just find your friends so we can go eat, ok?"

"Uh yeah, you right." I turned to Hinata-chan.

"Hinata-chan, let's go."

"Hai."

We started running towards the same forest I went through earlier but when I looked back, Ari and the others were nowhere in sight so I stopped.

"Hey, wait, Hinata-chan." Hinata stopped.

"Where are they?" She activated her Byakugan.

"They've fallen behind b-but they're c-coming." She said.

"Well, they surely are slow…"

"Hey! Naruto!"

I turned around and saw the other guys so I waited for them to catch up.

"Man! You guys are slow!"

"We're not ninjas remember?"

"Oh, well then… I guess we'll just walk there. Are we close Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes"

"Then let's go."

We started walking and I took the chance to ask them about food and other stuff. Ari told me we can buy ramen and that there's also another type of food called "fast-food" and also taste great, although it's not all that healthy. _Just sounds like my kind of food!_

_

* * *

_**Well that's it for chapter one****. Thanks for reading and ask me if you have doubts. Review please! See ya! **


	3. Chapter 2: Fated Meeting?

**Alright, hello again! Here's the second chapter super fast, before Saturday so there will be more time to work on new stuff. Thanks to those who support the story! Now for the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES (Though I'd love to own Sasuke... hehehe). There, done. Now on with the Chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two: Fated Meeting?

_ "Life can change with just a smile._

_ Ours changed_

_ When our eyes met."_

Naruto, Hinata and the others stopped in front of other people in the middle of a clearing.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! You here too?"

"Yeah, whatever this place is." Ino answered.

"And who are they?" Now Sakura asked.

"Oh guys! Come here." Naruto motioned for Ari, Jack, Ike and Natas to come closer.

"They're my new I made here. They're Ari…" Ari stepped forward.

"Hi everyone."

"Jack." Jack stepped forward.

"Hey there."

"Natas."

"Yo…"

"And Ike" Naruto grumbled.

Ike nodded.

"Guys, these are Sakura," Sakura smiled and waved.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Ino," Ino winced.

"Hey!"

"Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hello." Kakashi waved.

"and Sasuke-teme." The Uchiha glared at Naruto and then moved his gaze to the new people in front of him and nodded.

"Hn"

Ike was always the more serious of the four along with Natas. When he met Naruto, he immedietly knew they were opposites and there for, he thought his other friends were as well. But he'd been not so right because he noticed that the 'Kakashi' dude was a smart lazy ass just by the way he waved his hand, like it weight a ton. 'Sakura he deduced was a kind of emotional, romantic but strong tempered girl. The blonde was hot, 'Ino'. She must be like the pink-haired girl but less smarter maybe. But the one he knew he would get along with was this 'Sasuke'. He liked the glare the Dobe received from him.

Natas didn't really cared much about the new acquentices they had. But the 'Ino' girl was somehow interesting. He always have liked those classical blonde girl with blue eyes and she just that type. She was a beauty, but of course he was not older brother, Jack. He was more discreet and took things slowly, taking his time.

Jack was day dreaming. He was amazed with Hinata. She was so beautiful! Her eyes were strange, but gorgeous still. In fact, she was like Ari and he'd always considered Ari(He's ex-girfriend) beautiful. He still had feelings for her although it looked like she didn't. But now Hinata appeared and he definitely wanted to make the best of their time together.

Ari was always a sociable person. She loved to meet new people and here she was meeting a whole bunch. They were very interesting and she likd them, specially Naruto. He was kind of cute. But that 'Sasuke' was fishy. Something wasn't right about him but she couldn't deny he was hot. His body was perfect and his hair… she'd always liked boys with long dark hair.

"So are you gonna tell us how you ended here?" Naruto asked to his team mates.

"Oh, that's why we waited for all of us to be here, so we could explain." Sakura said. _She has a large forehead._ Ari thought.

"Well, you see. We went looking for Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi but when we arrived to where you guys were training…"

"Y-you just d-disappeared." Hinata finished after Ino.

"And we noticed before you left that Naruto-kun did some hand-signs and Hinata's Byakugan saw them-"

"And we did the same handsigns-"

"And here we are." Both Sakura and Ino said.

"Wow you guys! And you did all that for us?" The two girls giggled while Hinata smiled.

Sakura liked to meet new people, she was a friendly person after all. She looked at Jack, Ike, Natas and Ari. The girl looked nice. She remembered her about Naruto. Maybe she was a female version of her knuckle headed best friend. The kunoichi wanted to know more about this place and Ari could help her.

Ino stared at the boys. They were pretty cute but the one who caught her attention was Natas. He looked somewhat mysterious and she liked mysterious boys and also, he was handsome. Maybe he would give her a private tour later on…

Sasuke was different from his team mates, he wasn't so friendly at all. The only people he ever considered 'friends' were the dobe and the annoying cherry blossom and that was only because they were team mates. He was oblivious on the issue of meeting new people and he never pays attention but for some reason , the Uchiha found it hard to stop his gaze from looking to the new girl, Ari. Also, why was it that every time he looked at her, she was looking at him? Not with that annoying fan girl look but with a more penetrating and profound one. He narrowed his eyes at her making her narrow hers at him. So they soon found each other having a glaring contest.

"Well, it looks like Ari and Sasuke-teme found love at first sight 'cause they haven't stopped staring at each other,"

A long silence followed after Naruto's comment.

Kakashi looked at his students from the new 'entertainment' he had 'bought' earlier that day. Ike just looked at everyone indifferently(Like always), Natas raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack waiting for his reaction which was stop checking Hinata out to look at Naruto and Sasuke with a deathly glare. Ino and Sakura looked at each other then at Hinata who looked at Sasuke and Ari. Sasuke tore his gaze away from the brunette to the dobe and then Ari did the same but looked at each other again.

"NO WAY!" They both screamed and narrowed their eyes again, then closed them and turned their heads away abruptly.

* * *

"I don't want to be the realistic one but… we need to think on what to do." Naruto, who had just finished eating, said and looked at his sensei.

"Don't you know a jutsu to get us back, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Actually no, because you did a slight mistake with the teletransportation jutsu and got us in a different dimension instead."

"So, we just need to change the hand signs? I could keep on trying until-"

"If you do that, we'll probably end up in another planet." Sasuke said as a matter of fact way.

Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke may be right." Kakashi said after the Uchiha. This caused Naruto to narrow his eyes at both.

"Besides, it's not that simple… The jutsu was done accidentally. I've never heard of a dimensional jutsu before. I can only go into another dimension using the sharingan and that's a genjutsu anyways."

"So we're trapped here until we can discover a jutsu." Sasuke said flatly.

"Isn't there someone at this place that knows a lot about jutsus and handsigns?" Ino asked Ari.

"Well… I really don't know." Answered the purple-blue eyed girl holding her chin.

"There's one place…" Ike said to Ari.

"Yeah, at the Convention. There are a lot of anime freaks there. They'll probably know something." Jack added.

"But the Convention is about a week and a half from now." The brunette said.

"They can stay until then."

Everyone looked at Natas.

"You crazy? Where are they going to stay?"

"With us."

Again, everyone looked at Natas.

"Right, like they could stay with us specially with your parents there."

"You live alone and so does Ike." Natas added.

"And?" Ike asked.

"They could stay with you guys."

"No way I'm going to stay with Ike-teme.!"

"My sentiments are the same." Ike said after Naruto and they glared at each other.

"Alright. Jack, I'm sure that if you talk with your parents, they'll accept." Ari smiled, trying her best to calm both Ike and Naruto.

"Whatever." Natas said.

"There's really no other option. The only people you guys know in this place are us so… we'll have to do this by luck. I'll write down the names and one of us will each pick two names."

"Well… it is reasonable." Jack said.

Ari wrote down their names and threw them in a bag given to Naruto to hold.

"Jack goes first." The brown eyed nodded and reached his hand into the bag and took it out with a piece of paper.

It read the name: " Sakura."

Everyone looked at the pink- haired.

Natas reached for a paper.

" Ino." _' Oh, yeah '_ The redhead almost grinned.

" Oh! Now Well be together forehead!" Ino hugged her best friend.

" Alright, now Ari."

"Ok."

Ari picked a piece of paper.

" Hinata."

The Hyuga nodded and smiled.

" And …"

Ari grabbed another piece "Sa-no freaking way!"

"What?" Naruto asked.

" I'm not gonna take that bastard to my house!"

Ari pointed at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes as realization hit him. '_Me' _

" She called Sasuke-teme a bastard! Take that!"

"…Does that mean you think he's a bastard too?"

" Of course, Dattebayo! But I call him teme."

"OK, teme!" Ari got her tongue out at Sasuke who said: " Stupid."

" Oh! He's so not going to my home!"

" It's what you got so you gotta take him in." Ike said stoically.

Ari growled and then sighed. "Fine…But now we all know I'm not the only one with his sworn enemy living in the same place…" She looked at Ike who growled.

"Shut up."

"Well, I guess Naruto and Kakashi will stay with Ike."

"…Now I have the chance to kill him…" Both Naruto and Ike said causing them to look at each other and start another glaring contest.

"Just my luck…" Kakashi whispered.

* * *

**That goes for chapter two. So I guess you wonder what will happen with everyone now that they're gonna stay together...hehehe You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and remember to review! See ya! **


	4. Chapter 3: First Day of College

**Chapter Three is up! Naruto and friends go to the horrible world of College! Ughhh...I hate it. Anyway, this will be funny. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS (Sasuke...=.(, only my own original ones.**

* * *

Chapter Three: First Day of College

"_Someone's love is measured by actions, not words."_

A young group of people was standing in the middle of the aisle. "So, Ike. Kakashi stayed in your apartment?"

"Yeah, he was reading stuff…" Ike replied.

"So who will go with who to class?" Jack asked.

"We should stay with the same people we have. It'll be easier."

Ike made a sound similar to a growl. Ari, who had been strangely silent lately, gritted her teeth. Naruto cursed, Sakura and Ino smiled, Hinata twirled her fingers and Sasuke "Hn"d. As if on cue, the clock marked 8:00am and Ike took a step forward.

"C'mon Dobe, I have Calculus now."

"C-Calculus?"

"Math" Ari added.

Naruto swallowed hard. "R-right." Naruto followed Ike down the aisle and entered a classroom.

"Why does only Ike have class now?" Sakura asked Jack.

"We all have different classes at different times. Next is ours in ten minutes."

"Which signature is it?" This time, Ino asked.

"History." Natas answered.

"A-ari-chan, which is o-our next c-class?" Hinata asked.

"Physics, in half an hour from now."

"Oh"

"I'm kind of excited. This is a great chance to learn more about this place." Sakura said smiling.

"You like History?" Jack asks Sakura.

"I like learning, no matter which signature is. But Sasuke-kun likes Physics, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Whatever." Sakura eyed Sasuke for a amoment.

"You've been awfully quiet lately, Sasuke-kun. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, you too Ari." Everyone looked at Sasuke and Ari waiting for their answers. Out of the corner of their eyes, said people looked at each other.

"No" Both answered at the same time. The others looked at each other with raised eyebrows but decided to end it there.

* * *

Calculus with Naruto

"Alright, welcome class. Now take out your home works so we can discuss the exercises and clear any doubt." What the hell am I doing here? Of all other signatures, why did it had to be math? And with the name of Calculus. It sounds so… so… WRONG! And to top it off, I ended with new teme! I hate my luck! "You. Who are you?" Oh great…

"I'm-" "He's Nero, a friend of mine. He's here visiting for some time." Ike interrupted me. What's wrong with my name? I asked in a low whisper. "What-" "Someone might recognize you. That's why I gave you my clothes in the first place." "Oh right."

Ike rolled his eyes. Geez, I was just asking. I looked forward at the board and saw math stuff. Letters and numbers but there were actually more letters than numbers. I thought math was supposed to have numbers, not letters. This place gets weirder and weirder. But strangely, I kind of got the hang of it.

"Does anyone know what x is?" The professor asked.

I examined the exercise and I raised my hand.

"Yes, Nero?"

"Uh, I think it's three."

"Hmmm… very well, Nero. It is." Ike narrowed his eyes at me and I grinned proudly. This Calculus thing was not so bad after all. I just guessed it was three 'cause that was the only number in the whole equation. Equation? Did I really just said a mathematical word? Cool! Maybe if I become more brainy, Sakura will actually like me! I can even be smarter than Sasuke-teme, Dattebayo!

A History lesson with Sakura and Ino

Oh, this is going to be interesting. Sakura thought. The civilizations in this dimension are not so different from ours. It's pretty much the same but without shinobi. Instead there are weapons like missiles, tanks, bombs and other armory. But this dimension depends more on politics and diplomatic issues than ours. In our home, strength is what matters most. The cherry blossom was fascinated. For her, the professor was telling a story. "So, the cause of the Great Depression in 1929 was the World War II?" The pink-haired asked.

"Yes, indeed. The costs of the war were too high."

It's fascinating how the effects of one thing can be the cause of another. A nation is like an organism. The effects of an infection can be the cause of other health problems, even death. The Medic-nin concluded.

Oh, this is borring. Ino thought. Well, it's not all that bad. The blonde looked towards Natas who was pinching his nose with his hands in front of his face. Oh, he looks so mysterious! In that moment, said mysterious guy turned to her direction and she smiled and winked at him. He just smirked back and paid attention to the class again. Oh my God! That was so HOT and SEXY! I am so going to flirt with him when we get out of here! Jack was watching the reaction between his brother and the blonde. He just had to roll his eyes. He knew very well that his younger brother liked blondes, busty blondes. And Ino was just that. But he on the other hand, liked girls with dark, long hair. Girls like Hinata and Ari. Speaking of Ari, I wonder how she's doing… Jack asked himself.

Physics and Heirs

"W-well, I-I wasn't very nervous because of me, I-I was nervous b-because of N-Naruto-kun. I r-really hope he was a-alright. But r-right now, I was busy p-paying attention to t-the class. Ari-chan, Sasuke-san and m-myself were seated in a t-table along with an-n-nother girl and another boy. My name was now H-Hanna while Sasuke-san's was Z-Zack. I was sitting beside the named K-Kate and Sasuke-san was beside A-Ari-chan who was n-next toChris. I-I don't know what exactly happened b-between Sasuke-san and Ari-chan but they have b-been acting s-strange since last night." The Hyuga heiress kept on looking at the two.

"Great, now I have to do a Physics project with Hinata-san, the asshole that keeps on glaring at me 'cause I'm sitting beside Ari, who he probably has a crush on. What's his name? Oh, Chris. With a new annoying fan girl named Kate and with Ari… I'm not complaining 'cause it's Physics, I'm an Uchiha. Us Uchihas are good at everything. It's because of who I'm with. I don't mind the Hyuga but I do mind the rest. Well, not Ari so much. I'm looking at her right now and she's writing something with a look of concentration as if in deep thought. She had one hand on her head, holding her hair in place so it would not get in her face and… her eyes. Those fascinating- Whoa! Hold it right there, Uchiha. Specially working with HER is a problem, because she… No! She does not distract me, That's not it, she's just…different from other girls. That's it. Wait, what the fuck am I doing thinking about her in the first place?!" After that, the Uchiha decided he needed a break so he got out of the classroom and into the bathroom."

Lunch break

Everyone met up at the cafeteria and got two tables. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat in one table while Ari, Ike, Natas and Jack sat in another. In table number one, Naruto was telling how easy he found Calculus, Sakura how fascinating History was and Ino how 'interesting' college was while Hinata just smiled. Sasuke wasn't even looking at them and Naruto noticed. Teme is… spacing out? Something is definitely wrong with him… I gotta find out what.

Meanwhile in table number two, things were just normal. They were talking and laughing. Normal stuff, except for Ari. Natas noticed and he decided to talk to her. Everyone else was busy talking and they didn't notice. "Ari, what's going on?" The girl blinked and looked at her best friend.

"N-nothing's wrong. Why are you asking?"

"You're lying, I know you. You were my brother's girlfriend and like a sister to me and you know it." Ari sighed.

"And that Sasuke dude's been acting strange as well. Did something happen between you two?" She took another sigh.

"Alright, just promise not to tell…"

"It was all an accident." Naruto told his best friend.

"It's just like it happened to us, remember? Someone pushed me and-"

"Don't remind me, Dobe. I brushed my mouth at least fifty times when I got home."

"Hmph. Yeah, whatever. Look, if it's just an accident then why are you guys acting like it was such a big deal?"

"…I don't know."

"I really think you should go to her right now and say you're sorry."

"Why am I listening to you in the first place and anyway, it wasn't my fault. Why should I apologize?"

"Cause you're the guy . It's your job. And it'll sort things out. I'm sure she'll understand. Ari's a nice girl after all." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"And that's all?" Natas asked after Ari explained.

"Yeah…"

"Well…I think it's not a big deal. You should just sort things out."

"He's a jerk. I don't want to talk with him and end up humiliating my pride." Natas smirked. Ari could sometimes be so stubborn.

"Then why is he coming this way and looking at you?" Ari looked over her shoulder and there he was heading her way. Why the hell is my heart pounding faster?

"Um, hey Ari."

"Sasuke?"

"Can we talk?" Suddenly, there was a silence in the table.

"…Just you and me." Is he blushing? He's cute! Wait- What? Ari, stop it!

Jack was glaring daggers at Sasuke and he noticed so the Uchiha glared back.

"Hmph." Jack grunted. Yeah ,like Ari will ever say-

"Sure. Follow me." She said what?! Before Jack knew it, Ari was standing and walking beside Sasuke.

Ari sat on a bench next to a big tree. "Nice place." Said Sasuke.

"Thanks. It's my favorite place. It helps when I have to think."

"Hn"

"So, what'd you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets.

"About last night. I just wanted to say it was an accident and…" There goes my Uchiha pride… "And I'm sorry…" That was pathetic. Sasuke thought.

Ari stood up. "It's fine, Sasuke. It was just an accident and…we both got upset. It's alright." Ari smiled and Sasuke felt heat on his cheeks. What is this…warmth I feel in my stomach?...

Her smile was…"Beautiful…" he thought although he didn't realized he whispered it out loud.

"Hm?" More heat on my cheeks…am I…embarrassed?

"Eh, wonderful 'cause…I thought the same." Now she giggled. Oh God…

"Then, friends?" She asked while offering her hand. Sasuke smirked and took it.

"Friends."

* * *

**Awwww! Yeah, I know. Sasuke's a bit out of character there but that's the idea. He's supposed to be weird with her hehehe. Well, time for reviews now! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Only Girls Fall For Him

**Chapter Four is up! This is a random chapter lol Pretty funny. I had fun making it, hope you guys have fun reading it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Not only Girls fall for Him

_ "Sometimes the enemy knows more than a friend"_

The new friends walked back to the cafeteria, side by side. Sasuke was telling her of the time he and Naruto accidently kissed. "That must've been funny, Teme." Ari couldn't stop laughing and Sasuke just kept on looking at her and smirking, 'cause he never actually smiled after all.

"Well, looks like those two sorted out their issues." Naruto said. Natas smiled.

"It's time for class girls."Sakura and Ino nodded.

"Us too, Dobe. Let's go or we'll be late." The blonde ninja growled.

"Yeah, whatever, new-Teme." And Naruto followed Ike while Sakura and Ino followed Jack and Natas.

The rest kept on looking after their friends as they retreated. "Well, Ike and Naruto are getting along." Ari said. "L-looks like it." Hinata agreed. "We better get moving too, guys. Don't wanna be late for politics." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed Ari and the Hyuga heiress. Everyone was now in a classroom. Sakura and Ino were taking English Literature, Naruto was taking Spanish and Sasuke and Hinata were on their way to Politics.

The pink cherry-blossom was finding the class quiet interesting (Like always). Ino was flirting with Natas and Jack was sleeping. Naruto, who thought he knew enough Spanish, was very surprised to find he couldn't understand a thing. But still, he tried conversing some Spanish. Hinata took notes on what the professor said, not understanding anything. Sasuke on the other hand, understood everything. In fact, he liked it and found himself participating in the class with his own arguments, something that surprised Ari.

The class was over and they were all leaving until: "Uh, Zack, right?" Sasuke stopped and looked at the professor.

"Uh, could you stay? I would like to discuss something with you." Sasuke looked at Ari's direction, silently asking for the answer. She nodded. "We'll wait for you outside." The Uchiha nodded to her and then turned t the professor. "Sure." The professor closed the door.

"Well, Zack. I wanted to discuss the sexual tension between us." Sasuke blinked. "Wha- Excuse me?"

"I noticed you staring at me in the class."

"Uh…you're the teacher. We're supposed to-"

"Oh, no need to hide." The man sat down beside a now freaked out Uchiha. The professor raised his hand slowly, bringing it down to Sasuke's thigh. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and when the teacher pressed his hand down, ne found nothing.

In less than a second, Sasuke appeared at the other side of said and and his fist landed on the professor's face, sending him directly towards the floor. The startled and shocked professor looked at the black haired, young man. "WHAT-H-HOW COULD YOU?! I'm calling the Police!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Ari was waiting across the hallway. The door to the Politics classroom opened and revealed a strange looking Sasuke. "What happened?" The brunette asked.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke said flatly.

"Huh? Why?"

"A-Ari-chan! Police are coming this way!" Hinata exclaimed as she approached the two.

"Let's go!" The Uchiha grabbed Ari's wrist and started running away, Hinata following behind.

"Sasuke, what the hell did you do?" The purple eyed asked.

"I'll tell you later." The trio kept on running, the Campus Police following behind.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ike were talking Spanish. Well, more like Naruto was spacing out while Ike… was just not paying attention. In that moment, the blonde ninja looked at the window and saw a lot of people running after…Ari-chan?! Sasuke-teme?! He then returned to Ike. "Hey, did you just-"

"Yeah." Ike answered.

"Um, professor. I gotta go." The green haired said and walked towards the door.

"Yeah! Me too!" Naruto said and followed Ike out of the classroom and to where their friends were running away.

Jack, Natas, Sakura and Ino were sitting outside because their professor was absent. Ino and Natas were flirting while Sakura had Jack crazy with a whole bunch of questions about everything. "TEME!!" The four turned their heads towards the scream to find Sasuke running while grabbing Ari's wrist and Hinata following them. Then they looked behind the trio to find the Campus Police. After them, Naruto was calling for Sasuke.

"Um…" Everyone looked at each other.

"I think we should follow…" Ino said. After that, they stood up and started running. Soon, all of them were approaching then gates that lead outside of the Campus and the Police didn't follow after they passed them.

Sasuke stopped sweating lightly. Ari was panting, almost gasping for air and Hinata was sweating a bit as well. The Uchiha didn't noticed he was still holding Ari's wrist until she shoved it off from his hand.

"Hn"

"Care to explain?" She asked. Sasuke sighed and leaned against a tree. In that moment, Naruto and everyone else arrived.

"What happened, teme?" The knuckleheaded asked.

"He was just about to explain, Naruto. Now Sasuke, would you explain to us why the hell the Police was after you?"

"I punched the professor."

"What? Why did you do that for?" Ari asked. Sasuke groaned.

"Hewashittingonme." The Uchiha said too fast.

"What?" Everyone asked. He sighed and stood straight.

"He was hitting on me." A silence followed but Naruto started to suppress a laugh. Everyone looked at each other and then at Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" They all burst out laughing except Sasuke of course. This isn't funny…they weren't the ones who got hit on. "Alright, alright. Enough." The obsidian eyed young man said trying to make everyone stop laughing. Ari came closer to him.

"I should've told you how the professor is…He's homosexual!" And she burst out laughing again.

"I'm not entering that class again." Sasuke said to her.

"I don't think we'll be able to enter the Campus for the rest of the week. I'll just have to call Kate and Chris so we can reunite somewhere else or at my house… But anyway, what did he did? You know, how did he hit on you?" The brunette asked with amusement.

"Nice try. I think you all had enough laughing already." He crossed his arms and smirked at Ari's pleading "Please."

Jack watched the scene. He didn't liked that Sasuke at all, specially since he asked to talk to Ari that day. Now, there she was laughing and giggling like she always did with him months ago. I mean, how can she? How can she act like nothing, like we were never together. And then she has the nerve to do it in front of me… The brown eyed young man decided to interrupt his ex-gilfriend and the ass with the emo hairstyle's chat. "So, now what do we do?" Both of the now new friends looked at Jack.

"Ummm…" Ari looked at the sky to think. In that moment, Jack stared at Sasuke and the Uchiha glared back and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, there's this movie I want to see. We could all go to the movies! It's Thursday and it mustn't be that full." She answered excitedly.

"But they don't have money and it's way too many people." Jack said.

"You and Natas can pay Sakura and Ino and I'll pay to Sasuke and Hinata. And if the doesn't want to go, I'll pay Naruto. And if you don't wanna go, then I'll go with Sasuke and Hinata only-"

"Alright, I get it. You really want to go. Geez, just cause you have lots of money, doesn't mean we all do!"

"Well, I have lots of money cause I study hard and I don't waste time on meaningless parties like you!"

"Hay guys, calm down." Natas tried to calm them. Ari grunted and turned around to Sasuke and Hinata. "Let's go. I'll take you guys to the theatre. There's a movie I've been wanting to see." Hinata nodded and followed the brunette.

Sasuke didn't knew what the hell was going on between those two but he was very sure something was or happened. There must be a reason to why Jack had to glare at him every time he was near Ari. Maybe he liked her or something. Tch, I've never really cared about that kind of stuff anyway. But it's obvious Ari's pissed off. After receiving one last glare from Jack, Sasuke left after Ari and Hinata.

* * *

**Well, that's all for chapter four. I just love how Sasuke got laughed at! It would be so funny if that actually happened in the series, don't you think? Anyway, leave reviews! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5: Friday and Studying

**Chapter Five time! Though this one is more of a filler for the next one... Anyway I hope you guys like it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES. Thank You!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Friday and Studying

"_You know you're sure of what you feel, then why try to say you don't?"_

Ari wasn't the only one with College stuff to do, Ike also had to write an essay and Natas had to read a novel and study it for a test. Jack also had to do some stuff but he always waited till last minute to do them.

* * *

_Ike's Essay_

I hate writing Essays! It's just so pointless…I'm studying cinematographic, not freaking Literature! But English Literature was one of the classes I have to take in order to finish my studies. Crap. I don't know what to write. It definitely doesn't help that the Dobe is changing all the channels in the T.V. and laughing at almost everything he sees. Kakashi's really no problem at all. He just sits reading almost all day.

"Yo." I looked to my side and saw the silver haired man sitting beside me.

"Home work?" He asked.

"Yeah, some stupid Literature Essay."

"What is it about?"

"I have to write five paragraphs about anything I want but…I'm just not good at that."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, I can even invent my own story and write something about it."

"Hmm…I think I can help you. Why don't you write about Ninjas? I could give you all the information you may need." Hmm…That wasn't such a bad idea at all. Kakashi and the dobe were ninjas after all.

"Al right." I answered.

"I think we should start with how the Ninjas were born." The man said. His sole eye closing as I deduced he smiled under that mask of his.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Well, it's said that it all started with the Rikudo-Sage or the Sage of Six paths…"

* * *

_Reading a Novel with Natas_

Today I have to read more than just one or two pages like I always do. The stupid test is next week and I still have half of the book left. I really pity my bother though. He has to stand the pink haired girl's constant questions and exploring around but sometimes, I have to say I envy my brother. He's always the one to find all the pretty girls and I was really pissed of when he and Ari broke up. I know very well it was his fault.

"Nat?" Speaking of the Devil…

"Yes, Jack?"

"What you doing?"

"Reading? What else?"

"Wanna go out?" He asked grinning like always.

"I can't. I have to read and you should study as well."

"Aww, c'mon. It's Friday and here we are. Plus, what about that blonde beauty, Ino? You could go out with her."

"I'm studying and I want to get a good grade, now get lost."

"Bah." With that he left.

He's always like this. I go out on Saturdays if there's some college stuff to do, but he goes out whenever he wants. It's a good thing Sakura and Ino are with my sister cause I wouldn't be able to study. But anyway, I wonder where he's going tonight. If I'm not mistaken, there's another party tomorrow Saturday night and I'm going to that one with Ino, Jack can go with Sakura or who ever he wants. He'll just probably find a girl there any way. I wonder if Ari will go…

* * *

_Ari and the Physics Project_

Stupid, stupid project! I've called Chris and Kate this morning to see where we could get together and at least start the project. There was nowhere else so we agreed to do it here. Curse that decision. Now here we are in a very uncomfortable silence and no one is saying a thing. Hinata is blushing, probably from embarrassment. Kate's eyes are glued to Sasuke who's having a staring contest with Chris. Boys…No, not boys. Sasuke. He's always doing that with almost everyone. So finally I decided to break the silence clearing my throat.

"Do you guys have all the exercises?"

"Yeah, they're ten in total." Chris answered immediately.

"Ten points each making a total of 100. We need to do at least 8 correctly. We must get a B at a minimum." I said.

"Any ideas on how to do them?" I asked. A small silence followed until Hinata answered.

"Maybe w-we should t-try to do t-them individually and then w-we can compare them."

"I think that's a good idea." Kate agreed and so did we all after.

We all sat at the table on the dinning room in silence. I got my calculator, pencil, paper and eraser ready and started doing the exercises. The first ones were quite easy but the last three were the ones I couldn't understand. I knew how to do the exercise per-se but not the graphic. So I decided to stop trying and wait for the others to finish. I looked at Hinata's and Sasuke's papers and noticed they were all done. Chris' paper was half done and Kate's was almost like mine.

"Would you want something to drink?" I asked them.

"I'd like some orange juice." Kate said.

"Um, a coke?" Chris answered. Hinata shacked her head and Sasuke said "Water."

I went to the kitchen and got their drinks. When I was on my way back, I heard some talking and decided to listen in.

"So, Hanna and…Zack. What brings you to this place? I mean, I've never seen you guys before." I heard Chris ask. There's a small silence until Sasuke broke it.

"We're just here visiting." He answered.

"W-we're friends o-of Ari, f-for some time now."Hinata added.

"Friends huh?" Chris said.

"A-and where are you from, Zack?" Kate asked this time.

"I move frequently." Sasuke answered flatly.

"And…do you have a girlfriend?"

"Doesn't concern you."

Then I decided to interrupt. I gave the drinks to each of them and sat on the table.

"Well, have you guys finished?" They all nodded.

"I couldn't do the last one, not the graphics at least."

"I couldn't do the last ones at all." Kate added.

"I did half of them." Chris said after Kate.

"I-I couldn't finish the last one." Said Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"That means he finished all of them." I said translating Sasuke's Hn. I've learned they have different meanings and that was 'I finished all of them. Piece of cake.'

"Oh, wow Zack, you seem to know much about Physics." Kate said blushing.

"Whatever." The ebony haired man answered.

After that, we shared our answers of the exercises and compared our answers. Chris was mostly wrong, Kate had half wrong, I was mostly right, also Hinata and Sasuke had each one correct. After copying the correct answers, it was time for Kate and Chris to leave.

"Thanks for letting us come to your house, Ari." Kate thanked me and gave me a hug and then I turned to Chris who kissed my cheek.

"Hey, there's a party tomorrow night at the new Disco that opened recently. It would be great if you and your friends would go."

"I-I'll think about it, I have to ask Hanna and Zack if they wanna go first."

"Of course. Then, hope to see you there." He said.

"Sure. Bye." I closed the door and went back to Sasuke and Hinata who were sitting in the living room. _Well, maybe we do need something to make them have some fun._

* * *

**That was it. I know it's not the big deal but i swear there will be more... action in the next one. Romantic action XD Thanks for reading and leave Reviews Please! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Party

**Alright, now is time for Chapter Six! Hehehe I liked this chapter, the guys go to a party. What will happen hmmmmm?? Read and find out XD DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Party

_"You're falling into something beautiful but still you try to hold on to loneliness."_

Loud music was playing and the lights were going on and off. People dancing, screaming, having fun. A group of people were standing near the entrance.

"What the hell is that music?!" Naruto asked screaming.

"It's called Techno." Ike answered.

"I don't care how it's called. It's awesome!" Ino said while dancing pretty sensually which made Natas almost drown in his own saliva.

Ino was wearing a pretty tight strapless purple dress that reached mid-thigh. Her hair was in a low pony tail over her left shoulder. Sakura had a red dress but wasn't as tight as Ino's and it was a little longer. Her hair was in her usual short and had a black small bow on, that combined with her heels. Kakashi was wearing a long buttoned shirt that was a dark green. He wore dark brown pants and black shoes and had a patch on his left eye. Hinata had a blue long shirt and leggings under it. Naruto had a blue buttoned, middle-sleeved shirt with black pants. Sasuke decided to wear a white long sleeved, buttoned shirt, with two buttons opened, revealing a bit of his chest. He also had black pants like Naruto and already girls were looking at him.

Ike was wearing a dark T-shirt with skeleton drawings along with old jeans and boots. He had chains and a spike belt. Natas had a black and red buttoned shirt and had jeans with a pair of red Converse. Jack wore a dark gray buttoned shirt, jeans, black and green accessories and green Converse with his usual hat. Ari was wearing a black mid-thigh dress which was loose below the waist and tight at the top and had a U shaped front that showed her cleavage. This had all the boys looking her way from time to time, even Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

"You're old enough to drink right?" Jack asked Sakura and Ino.

"Well, we're 18, so yes." Answered Sakura.

"Good. Want a drink?" Both girls nodded. Jack approached Ari.

"Hey, Want a drink?" He asked.

"Sure, if you pay." She answered.

"Of course." With that, he went to order the drinks.

"Hinata, Sasuke, want some alcohol?" Ari asked.

"I-I don't drink, Ari-chan b-but thank you."

"How bout you, teme?" She turned to Sasuke.

"Why not?" He answered smirking.

"Ok, Jack's on his way with one for me so here-" She gave the Uchiha some money.

"There's no Sake but there's beer or if you want something strong, ask for Tequila. You'll like it." He nodded and went o the bar.

On his way, he saw Jack talking very closely to a girl. She was giggling while he whispered things in her ear. After that, he kissed her cheek slowly and continued his path with the beers. There was something about Jack that he really didn't like.

Jack got to where Ari was talking to Hinata after giving Ino and Sakura their drinks. He got behind Ari and rested his head on the side of her neck, like he used to do when they were together. She gasped from the surprise and turned his way. Jack gave her the drink.

"Midori. You're favorite."

"Thanks, Jack." She thanked him and drank from the glass.

"So do you have someone to dance with?" Jack asked smirking.

"No, I came with you guys, not a date."

"Then…" He wrapped his hand around her waist. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Uh…Jack I-" She started to push his arm away but his grip grew stronger.

"Please? Just one dance when you finish the drink." Ari sighed and smiled.

"Alright, come later. I want to talk with Hinata a while."

"Sure. Then I'll be back." Jack turned towards the crowd to look for Sakura, maybe he could teach her how to dance while he went with Ari later.

Ike was walking around watching everyone. There were a lot of couples dancing or almost having sex with clothes on. Man, he wanted a girlfriend so fucking much. It looked like everyone was having a crush on somebody lately, he's been watching after all. Obviously, Natas and Ino were hitting on each other and it wouldn't surprise him if something else happened between them. Naruto was dancing with Sakura who he has a crush on probably. But now she was dancing with Jack though the cherry blossom likes Sasuke._ But I think she loves Naruto, just doesn't want to admit it to herself._ Jack liked Hinata but…Something was going on in his mind and that something was Ari. It looks like the old feelings bloomed again when he saw Ari happy with Sasuke. _But I'm alone, like always. I just can't seem to find anyone huh?_

"Hey." Ike turned to find Sasuke standing there with a glass of (he deduced) was Tequila.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ike asked.

"I have something to ask about…Jack and Ari." Sasuke said. Ike nodded.

"What you wanna know?" The young onyx eyed sighed.

"Is there something going on between them?"

"Why you ask?"

"Cause that jerk doesn't stop glaring at me every time I'm near her." Ike chuckled.

"Yeah well…They were together once."

"As a couple?"

"Yeah. About some several months ago. But something happen that made her break up with him."

"And do you know what?"

"Well, she…wanted to give him a surprise but in the end, she was the one getting it with what she saw." Sasuke wanted to know what exactly was that she saw but if Ike didn't told him, maybe she didn't wanted anyone else to know. Besides he wasn't the kind to gossip any way.

"But why is he glaring at me? It's not like they're together anymore and it's not like I'm hitting on her or anything."

"He's jealous. It's obvious."

" He has no reason to be." Ike chuckled again.

"You don't know Ari well even though you're living with her, do you?"

"What'd you mean?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Well Jack and I… we all know her likes perfectly." Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"I don't get it." Now Ike actually laughed.

"Man, you're really oblivious to it, aren't you? Kakashi and the dobe did tell me you were. They were definitely right." Now Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"How many of those have you had?" Ike pointed at the glass Sasuke was holding.

"This is my third." The Uchiha said and Ike raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that's not beer, it's Tequila. It has much more effect that normal alcohol."

"I won't get drunk if that's your point."

"If you say so." The young heir narrowed his eyes and left somewhere else.

A lot of women were appearing in Sasuke's way, touching him and saying things like "Wanna have some fun?" or "Dance with me…" Of course, he didn't cared so he just shoved them off. He had just bought a fourth Tequila when he arrived at the Dance floor. He scanned it and a couple caught his attention. It was Ari and Jack. The Uchiha got closer and was dragged between all the people dancing but he kept shoving them off the best he could. That's when he noticed he was feeling dizzy._ C'mon, I can't be drunk. I just had four…_ He came to a stop when he was close enough._ I have to admit she's a good dancer…_ He watched as Ari moved her hips slowly to the sides and went up and down in a sensual dance. Sasuke was hypnotized. Her hands were in the air and her back against Jack, the one she was dancing with. His hands were on her hips as if guiding them and slowly Jack leaned his head to her ear and started whispering things. In that moment the music stopped and Ari backed away abruptly from Jack saying something in what appeared to be an angry tone. The heir looked at Ari as she disappeared into the crowd and left Jack alone.

_What was I thinking dancing with him?! I'm so stupid! Of course he wanted to…do more than just dance…_ Ari was now trying to get as far away as possible from the crowd. She was feeling dizzy because of all the Midori's and Tequilas she had drank. She was close to some kind of room until she felt being pulled from her arm and she looked back to find Sasuke. Just like always, her heart skipped a beat. He just looked so gorgeous tonight! _It's probably the drinks_.

"Sasuke?" She almost had to scream to say his name cause of the music.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Sorry I can't hear you, follow me." She took his hand and led him to the secluded hall.

"Ok, now we can talk." Ari said feeling much better for being able to talk without screaming.

"I just wanted to ask if you're alright?"

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"I saw you a little upset back there." She lowered her head and turned away.

"Yeah it's…complicated."

"Something to do with old loves?" She looked back at him.

"How you-?"

"Ike told me." Ari suddenly lost balance and started to fall forward. Sasuke caught her effortlessly.

"You sure you okay?" She felt a blush coming to her as she felt his chest under the shirt and immediately she backed away, leaning against the wall behind her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just dizzy for drinking too much." He smirked and Ari blushed even more. That smirk of his was so hot…_ Definitely the drinks are getting to me. I'm probably drunk already cause…it's suddenly too hot…_

"I'm the same. I shouldn't have drank all those Tequilas…" She giggled.

"The great Sasuke is drunk?..." He got closer and placed his hands at both sides of Ari on the wall. Then he leaned forward, so close his breath sent chills down Ari's spine.

"That could be but..." Then he went to the side of Ari's neck and brushed his lips against it. His breath was like fire on her skin.

"I'm still sober enough to make you blush…" Oh God that was it, Now she felt her whole body on fire.

She tried to speak, she tried to say something but the words just didn't come out. Her body just didn't responded, like she could no longer control it. She wanted to do something, maybe even just grab him and kiss him until their lips hurt or push him and scream but nothing happened. And then he started to kiss her cheek, then her jaw and he was getting so close to her lips…

"Sasuke…" Was all she could say until their lips brushed. What was he doing?!

"What is it, Ari?...Still feeling dizzy?..." His husky voice asked.

"I…" And so Sasuke leaned closer to her face and there was nothing she could do but close her eyes as her hands made their way to his chest slowly and as their lips brushed and her lips parted…

"Ari?" Her head snapped to her right to see Jack standing there. She heard Sasuke do a growling sound but she ignored it.

"Jack?...What-"

"I see I'm interrupting. Sorry I'll leave so you can keep it up."

"N-no! W-we were just talking and-"

"And sucking the life out of each other." After that sentence, he left.

"Ugh…" Sasuke stepped back and placed his hands in his pockets.

"He has no right to demand for your actions…" The Uchiha said. He was pissed off. _Why the fuck am I pissed off? I wasn't supposed to do that to begin with…why did I did it? I already did it but, do I regret it…? Though we didn't kiss… just almost._

"I…maybe you're right. I don't know why he got so mad…" The heir got closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek, almost lovingly. But he just wanted to see her eyes that were a little red.

"I think we should go… we're a little drunk." He said.

"Yeah… and I have to drive, but the dizziness is no longer." Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to her again.

"Want me to make you dizzy again…?" But this time she leaned even closer.

"That won't work again…" She nibbled his ear and whispered. "Sasuke…" After lacing her finger over his chest, she turned and started walking.

Sasuke watched with a smirk all over his face how that girl that has somehow charmed him, walked away. In that instant, he found himself answering the question he had made to himself moments ago…

_Definitely no._

* * *

**Wasn't that nice? I like parties lol Well, thanks for reading once again and remember to leave Reviews. Tell me if you liked it! See Ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Yesterday Consequences

**I almost forgot to update but here it is. Chapter seven, Yesterday Consequences. Hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Yesterday Consequences

"_We always have arms open for the fortune_

_But we hide them when faced with the call of misery"_

_Kakashi Consequences_

_Man, I feel terrible…_ Last night I must've had too many drinks. There were a lot that were good and then this beautiful girl came…I don't even remember her name. We drank together and then she said she wanted to go to her room and asked for me to accompany her. I'm a gentleman after all, so I did. We got in the room and all I remember after that was clothes on the floor and us in the bed. Whatever, it's not like it's the first time anyway. I've done it a few times, the one night stand thing. Must've been great but, my head hurts and it must already be morning.

_Well, time to wake up_. When I opened my eyes, the room was lighten up with the sunlight. It burned my eye and good thing my eye-patch was still on. I scanned the room in search for my clothes and found them on a chair. While I was putting them on, I sensed a presence coming and deduced it was that girl. She had light brown hair and matching eyes, pretty beautiful.

"Do you want to have breakfast, baby?"

"Oh, no. I'm supposed to be on my way back now." I picked my shirt but she got closer and held it.

"Leaving already? Don't you want to have a little more fun?" She laced my chest with her hand slowly.

"Sorry, I would love to, but I really need to go." I shoved my shirt from her hand and put it on. Then, I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck.

"I had a great time." Then I went to the door and left.

Once outside, I started heading to Ike's apartment. I knew the way cause I've been walking around and soon I learned the location. It was around nine or ten in the morning so the place was pretty quiet. On my way, my thoughts drifted to Konoha. I wonder how things are now that we're gone and I hope they're safe. The Akatsuki have been laying low for a while now, and if they know Naruto's not there, they have no reason to attack the village. But If they decide to attack, I hope Konoha won't need our strength to fight them.

"Hey! Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" Yes, this is definitely Ike's place. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to enter. Just as I opened the door… "Where were you? How dare you come here after being lost for the whole fucking night!"

"Leave him alone, Dobe. He's an adult and can do whatever he wants."

"I don't care! What were you doing?" I sighed and entered the living room.

"Calm down, Naruto. I was at some girl's house last night and-"

"You were with a girl? So you were like… in bed with her?" I scratched the back of my head and Ike interrupted.

"Was she hot?" Ike asked with a smirk on his face. He understood and I smirked back though they didn't noticed it of course. My mask was on.

"You could say that."

"Then that's all that matters, Dobe. He's lucky he got laid with a hot chick." The blonde ninja pouted.

"Whatever."

"You're just jealous." Ike said. I gave thought to that and wondered._ Could he be jealous?_ Well, all that I know is he's still a virgin. I could be wrong but this is Naruto we're talking about. I ignored them and continued my way to the bathroom. I needed a bath.

* * *

_Other Consequences_

Sakura Haruno was really liking this place. Last night she was at a party that in Konoha it would never had happened. Right now, here she was taking a nice bath at Jack's place. She had danced a few songs with him and Naruto though she would've loved to dance with Sasuke-kun but she really didn't saw him after meeting up at the entrance. Ino had an amazing time herself, she was with Natas after all. The blonde kunoichi told Sakura all that happened between them in the make-out session they had. Sakura still hasn't kissed anyone, she doesn't want to waste her first kiss on someone she just met, she wanted it to be with someone she loved, wanted it to be special.

Natas was so… how could he say it? So satisfied, so accomplished. He actually kissed the girl of his dreams. And she was one hell of a kisser. There wasn't a place where he didn't touch her and where she didn't touch him. That was definitely one of the best parties he has ever been at. But it looks like things didn't went too well for his older brother. Jack was in a very grumpy mood, even grumpier than usual. The hazel eyed young man wondered what happened at the party that made Jack act like that. Speaking of him: "Where are you going?" Natas asked his brother.

"I'm going out." The older brother answered while putting on his shoes.

"That's obvious, idiot. But where to?"

"Really none of your business, Nat. I want to see something."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

_Man, today the bed feels so good…_ _And the pillow is so warm and… I just want to hold it!_ Ari was enjoying her sleep and held the pillow closer to her. She didn't want to know what time it was cause she didn't wanted to wake up.

Sasuke watched amused as the sleeping girl wrapped her arms around his waist and drew herself closer with a sigh of comfort. Slowly shaking his head he called her name. "Ari, wake up."

She snuggled even closer and the Uchiha smirked in amusement. He noticed she amused him a lot lately, specially after the blush attack she had last night thanks to him. "C'mon, it's noon already." He poked one of her cheeks and that made her open her eyes slowly. He wondered what would she think if she woke up and found herself cuddled to his naked chest.

Ari opened her eyes after feeling something against her cheek. She inhaled a breath and smelled a nice scent of something…sweet…and tangy and…masculine- Ok? Masculine? She backed away from whatever she was hugging to actually see what it was and she found… a nicely toned, strong chest.

"Ahhh! W-What are you doing here? I-In my bed!" The owner of the well toned chest smirked and stood up from the bed.

"Hinata sent me to wake you up. You've slept through the whole morning 'til almost afternoon."

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Twelve something."

"Oh God! Why didn't you woke me sooner?"

"Hinata said that you needed to rest and that she would take care of breakfast."

Sasuke watched as she stood up and the sheets slipped from her body, exposing what she was wearing. It's not the first time that he has seen her in her nightwear but he still found himself looking at it. She wore a short loose blouse that reached just under her bosom, exposing her pretty curvaceous waist. Then she had short loose pants that could almost go as underwear. He was knocked out of his thoughts with the knock at the door. _Ari had a visit? Today?_

"I-I'll get it!" Hinata said and went to open the door.

"Who can it be? I wasn't expecting any visits today." Ari made her way to the entrance of the house, Sasuke following her right behind. They found Hinata trying to stop the visitor from entering. "What's going on?" Ari asked as she approached the door.

"Oh, there you are!"

"Jack? What's wrong? What're you doing here?"

"Just look at you. Look at how I find you dressed like that with him" He pointed at Sasuke. "in boxers and the both of you coming from your bedroom!"

"Listen to me, you have no right to burst into my house and start to accuse me of I don't know what! God! What is wrong with you?" Ari talked back at Jack.

"What is wrong with me? You're the one that's going to parties and kissing every boy you like!"

"What are you saying by that?" She asked more calmly.

"I just- ugh… Just how can you? Did I ever meant anything to you?"

Ari gasped. "How dare you? You have no idea how much you meant to me!"

"Well, it doesn't look like it. You almost never went out with me. When I invited you and when I offered you being alone with me last night, you refused. But when I look for you, I find you kissing that bastard!" Jack pointed at Sasuke again. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. _That asshole, if Ari knew what I saw him doing…_

"I wasn't kissing him!"

"Yes, you were!" Then the brunette stepped in front of the brown eyed man and slapped him. Everything was silent all of a sudden. Jack touched his face and smirked.

"P-please, Jack-san and Ari-chan… Calm down…" Hinata pleaded to both of them. Jack raised his hand to grab Ari's but was stopped by Sasuke's grip.

"Why you-" Sasuke's grip on him tightened, to the point of leaving a bruise. Then the ebony haired got his head closer to Jack's ear and whispered.

"I saw you with that girl last night. You want her to know how much YOU cared for her?" Jack's eyes widened and Sasuke backed away to stand beside Ari, who he noticed was preventing her tears from falling as much as she could.

"I suggest you leave." The Uchiha said with a sharp voice.

Jack clenched his fists and looked at Ari. He saw her eyes wet with tears and the pain in them. He lowered his head and just then he knew it. It was all his fault. Sasuke was right. He never really cared much for Ari because if he did, he would've seen how much she's suffering. All because of him. He was so selfish. He wanted her to always be with him and forget about her studies and her family, he wanted to be first in her life, her priority and because of that, she tried to make him happy and when she tried to surprise him… he was… _Ugh, I hate myself so much right now…_

"Ari…I'm so sorry… For everything." He turned and left, closing the door behind him. That's all it took for Ari's knees to give on her and she fell kneeling on the floor, sobbing and her tears flowing down her face.

"A-Ari-chan!" Hinata rushed to her side and Sasuke held her by the shoulders.

"D-don't cry Ari-chan. H-he had n-no right to come like that." The Hyuga hugged Ari to try and comfort her.

"Hinata's right, you did good in slapping that idiot." Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled. He was actually comforting someone else.

"H-how can he say that I… that I didn't care for him? He meant everything for me…" Sasuke closed his eyes and suddenly, he felt the need to be someone's everything and for that person to be his own.

* * *

**Awwww, wasn't that cute? XD Sasuke wants to be loved but will he get it? Keep reading to find out! Remember to leave reviews please! See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 8: Confessions on a Rainy Day

**Okay hi again! Chapter Eight is here. Well first I want to warn you guys, Sakura and Ino will be very emotional in this one, actually, everyone will. Also there will be a little OOC for Sasuke again hehehe Sorry! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES. Thank you very much! XP**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Confessions on a Rainy Day

_"If you think your life is hard, look around you_

_ There are those much worse_

_ That's if they're not already dead."_

It was Tuesday and College was over. Outside, a thunderstorm was raging, ruining the plans of Ari, Jack, Ike and Natas. "So now what?" Natas asked.

"Let's just go home. There's nothing we can do with this rain."Ike replied.

"Let's go to my house and just talk. We could order some pizza later." Ari offered.

"That's better than doing nothing in our houses." Natas agreed.

Everyone got in their cars and headed to Ari's place. They waited while Ari opened the door. "Is Sasuke-kun here, Ari-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he said he was tired and decided to stay." The brunette answered. After that, she opened the doors and threw the keys on the dinning table and held the doors waiting for everyone else. Jack and Natas start commenting between them.

"Wow, it's been a while since we've been here, huh Jack?" Natas asked to his brother.

"Yeah…brings back some memories…" The older brother looks at Ari's direction while the memories began to flood his mind. He sighs somehow nostalgically. The last one to enter was Hinata who had a slight worried face.

"A-Ari-chan, w-what happened here?" The Hyuga asks.

"What do you mean?" Ari switched the lights on.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Natas yelled.

The room was a mess. The couch was missing some cushions, the table was turned over, several shot glasses were spread across the living room and a lot of newspaper were scattered. "Keep it down, will you…Dobes…"

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice between all the mess of papers in the couch. There laid a drunken Sasuke Uchiha with an empty Tequila bottle on his right hand. After this, everyone looked at Ari, waiting for her reaction. She tried to stay calmed the best she could and approached the drunken heir.

"Was that my last Tequila bottle?" She asks softly. The Uchiha looks at it.

"I think so…?" In that second Ari's expression changed completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN? THAT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE YOU MO-"

"OK! OK! Calm down Ari!" Natas moves forward and grabs Ari by her arms to prevent her from punching Sasuke who just looked at her outburst and smirked.

"Natas let me go n- WHAT THE FUCK YOU SMIRKING AT?" She starts to try and kick her way out of Natas grip but fails, Natas is strong.

"Teme! Ari trusted you with her house and this is how you repay her?" Naruto asked yelling to his team mate. The brunette girl relaxed in Natas arms and sighed.

"Fine…you'll have to go and buy me a new one…And I want you to clean this mess as well." Ari said pouting.

"Tsk, whatever…" Sasuke answered. He looked at everyone.

"Why are they all here?"

"We were planning on going somewhere to eat but the rain ruined our plans." Sakura answered.

"Hn." The Uchiha got up stumbling and started to clean the mess as best as he could. Naruto was hysterical.

"HAHAHA! Teme is drunk! I can't believe I'm really seeing this!" The blonde just couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright everyone, feel yourselves at home." Ari said as she headed to her room to leave her backpack.

"D-do you want something to d-drink?" Hinata asked. Some nodded and said what they wanted and the Hyuga left to the kitchen to get them.

After talking about a lot of random stuff, everyone found themselves confessing a lot of their most kept secrets or reasons of why they are as they are. The first one to confess was Natas. Ari, Ike and Jack already knew but the shinobis didn't.

"Well, I used to have a girlfriend in ninth grade. She was my first girlfriend actually…" Sakura and Ino nodded, Naruto demonstrated interest and Sasuke was indifferent as always.

"I really loved her a lot but…" Natas trailed off as if lost in thought. Sakura and Ino leaned forward with expecting faces while everyone who already knew where having some sad ones.

"It didn't go exactly as I expected. She just…faded away and… left an empty shell of her former self." By now, Ino had watery eyes and Sakura was on the verge of crying. Naruto just remained with the same face he had before, so did Sasuke, while Hinata listened from the kitchen with worry.

"I eventually had to break up with her but… you guys have no idea how that…cost me." Natas said with watery eyes.

"But, what happened? I mean I don't get it." Naruto asked now a little lost. This had him receive a slap from Sakura. "Please, continue." The cherry blossom asked. Natas sighed and nodded.

"I realized that she wasn't… good for me, so to speak. I noticed that she kind of…how can I say it? She was embarrassed of me." Ino and Sakura gasped.

"W-what you mean, embarrassed of you? I would definitely never be embarrassed if I was with you!" Everyone turned to Ino with raised eyebrows. "What? It's true…" She said. Natas looked at Ino with watery eyes.

"Ino…Thank You." Ino's eyes widen and she started crying. "Oh, God!" She lunged herself at Natas and hugged him.

"She's a bitch! She didn't realized how good you are and what an amazing human being she had for a boyfriend…" Ino said sobbing on Natas' shoulder. He hugged her back and stroked her hair softly. Sakura started crying and Naruto looked at her, hoping that she would suddenly turn and cry on his shoulder. But the jade eyed kunoichi turned to her other side and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha turned his head to the other side and sighed. "Annoying." In that moment, Hinata enters the living room with the drinks and with watery eyes.

"N-Natas…I-I'm so sorry…"

"You're just like me, Nat. We get the crazy girls." Ike said with a bored voice. Natas sighs and says: "Yeah…"

"What's your story?" Asks Hinata to Ike.

"My story? Well…It all started with a girl named Jessica." Everyone turned their attention to Ike in that moment.

"I met her when I found out I was adopted."

"You were adopted?"chan chan channnnnnnnnnnn!

"Yeah. When I found out I decided to live on my own. But that's another story. She was a little younger than me and a bit emo…"

"Very emo…" Natas added.

"Anyway, we decided to be together and all that. The thing is, later on things started to change. She was all bipolar. First she says, I love you, then she's like, 'I don't wanna see you anymore'. I was really frustrated." Jack shook his head and so did Natas.

"Alright. So what's your story Ari?" Sakura smacked Naruto on the head.

"Sakura-chan! What was that for, Dattebayo?"

"You can't just do that, you idiot! Have some manners!"

"Owww…sorry… Anyway, what is it, Ari?" Said girl's eyes widened.

"I-I…" She looked at Jack and bowed her head.

"It was me." Jack said suddenly and everyone turned their heads to him.

"I was the one responsible for our break-up. I… failed her." Ari gasped and turned to Jack with wide eyes. He had never admitted it was his fault. He said it was hers for not being able to go with him.

"I know it's too late now… I realized it too late and I really regret it because I didn't realized the king of girl I had…" Tears were now building up on the lavender eyed girl.

"Ari… I'm sorry… For everything…"

"Jack…" She stretched her hand slowly but pulled it back and stood up abruptly.

"It's not raining any more so you guys should leave…" And with that, she disappeared into her room.

"Let's go." Ike said while standing up. Jack followed but was deciding between leaving or going to Ari.

"She'll be fine." Natas said to his older brother who headed to the door. Jack sighed and left after him.

Sasuke waited until everyone left and then he went to Ari's room. The door was closed so he stood in front of it and listened in. She was sobbing lightly but he couldn't hear much because there was music. By now, he was used to the music she listened to, which she had told him before that was called Rock. He had read the lyrics in one of her notebooks the day he stayed here. He knocked on the on door softly.

"Who is it?" She asked with a broken voice.

"It's me." Sasuke answered. A few seconds later, the door was unlocked and he opened it slowly. Ari was sitting on the bed, drying off her face with the back of her hand.

"Just wanted to know if you were alright…" The Uchiha said while walking closer to the bed. She raised her head to look at him and gave a sad smile.

"Yeah… He just… got me by surprise. I wasn't expecting him to say sorry and much less in front of everyone."

"Maybe he realized he did wrong, though I don't know what he did…" He trailed off and looked at her with a questioning look. She sighed and looked away.

"You already know Jack and I were together. Well… we were having problems after some time because his parents started to let him go wherever he wanted. I could go with him as well but I had to study so I could get a scholarship, which resulted on me not being able to go with him and his friends. " She sighed and looked away with a far away gaze. Then she looked back at Sasuke and then back at the floor.

"I wanted to…surprise him. So I decided to go one night to the party he was in. I got in the place and started looking for him and oh, I definitely found him…" Her voice broke in the last part. Sasuke really knew what was coming next, how she had found Jack.

"He was dancing…with someone else, with another girl. I really wouldn't have minded if he would just be dancing, but he was doing…other things…"

_Ari scanned the dance floor looking for Jack. There were really a lot of people in the place which made it harder. She finally found someone that looked like him from behind so she moved closer to get a better look. _

_It was him, but he wasn't alone._

_He was dancing with a girl, a pretty girl. It was obviously not a friendly kind of dancing either. The girl's ass couldn't be any closer to his front, they were rubbing each other off. She was moving her waist like a belly dancer and her hands were all over him. His hands were all over her waist and lower part._

_Ari stood frozen. She was suddenly numb, she couldn't feel anything. Until Jack grabbed the girls chin and tilted it to the side when his face leaned closer to hers… That's when Ari started to feel again. She started to feel betrayed. She started to feel that pressure on her chest, that made her want to rip her heart off._

_Her eyes went wide with tears when her boyfriend's lips touched the ones of that stranger. _

_In that moment, one of the friends that were with Jack recognized Ari and immediately stopped Jack who looked at Ari with wide eyes. _

_The heart broken girl shook her head slowly, bringing her hands to her mouth. She turned away and started running to the exit. She could hear Jack running and calling after her but it just sounded so far away, so she just kept on running until her legs gave up on her and she fell under a tree._

After saying everything to Sasuke, Ari found herself in his arms, crying desperately and saying things she couldn't understand herself. But Sasuke let her and listened to what she said. He was mad, very mad. But he couldn't let it show or it would only make Ari worst. _How could he do that to her? It's so unfair and she didn't deserved it. He didn't deserved to have her in the first place…_

"I loved him so much… and now…" She said between sobs. "Now I'm so scared to go on.. I-I'm scared because someone could hurt me again and…and I… I just don't want that…!" She was now shaking from all the sobbing. Sasuke clenched his teeth and let her get it all out, she needed it.

"Don't be afraid to move on, not all guys are like him…" Sasuke whispered almost inaudibly. She relaxed in his arms and soon her breathing became even. _She fell asleep._ The Uchiha laid his back against the wall behind the bed and allowed the girl to sleep. He closed his eyes and felt that warmth inside his chest again, holding the sleeping girl closer to him as he also fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, done. Told you there'd be emotional things going on here. Alright, now I'm gonna share something I've been thinking about lately. I know this story has been one without action, suspense and all that cool stuff. This is just a part of the real whole story, the first part. Yes, that means there will be a sequel if I decide exactly what I want to do first. Anyway, That's what I have been thinking these days but don't worry, I'm still writing this story and it will be done very soon. But well, I'm done now so thanks for reading and remember to leave reviews! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9:The Beach and Modern Warfare

**Hello again, Chapter Nine up! Well this chapter is longer than others because more... events happen. Funny events, weird events and... romantic action XD Just a little bit. Hope you guys like it! DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN ORIGINAL CHAPTERS. Now on to the reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: The Beach and Modern Warfare

"_Don't wait for something to expire or for someone to die_

_To start valuing how much they meant_

_Because it would too late"_

"Ha! Take that! Who's a noob now?" Naruto screamed at Ike as he gave a headshot to him in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 videogame.

"That was just luck…Dobe." Ike replied back.

"Luck? This was my fifth headshot! Not to mention the knife kills!"

"You've got to admit he's good." Ari said.

"Whatever." Everyone was playing and for now Jack, Natas and Ari were the three first positions, followed by Naruto. The others watched, not really understanding much though. They were having a LAN Party. On one screen were Ari, Sasuke, Naruto and Natas while on the other were Jack, Kakashi, Ike and Sakura.

The pink haired was the last one in the second team's list while Sasuke was at Team one's last place.

"I can't believe it! Teme is the last one!"

"Shut up, Dobe. I don't get this."

"Me either. It doesn't have any shurikens or kunais or explosive tags and the guys don't have any jutsu." Naruto said out loud.

"Just one minute left! And we're winning!" Naruto screamed.

"Man, I'm doing the whole job here!" Jack said frustrated because neither of his team mates knew how to play much and all the kills they had were thanks to him.

In that same moment, the T.V. turned off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Natas and Jack screamed.

"Electricity's off." Ari said.

"NO WAY! WE WERE SO CLOSE, DATTEBAYO!" (No need to say who this was.)

Everyone did pouting faces and remained silent for several seconds.

"So what now?" Ino asked. It was starting to get really hot without the cooler.

"Isn't there something we can do that doesn't need electricity and is refreshing?" Sakura asked this time.

"Take a bath?" Ike answered.

"That's it! Let's go to the beach!" Ari said excitedly. Ike raised a brow and Jack's eyes lighten up. After that, the brunette ran to her room, or more like jumped there. Natas and Jack got out of Ari's apartment to go and pick up their bathing suits. The purple-blue eyed girl emerged from her room with a few pairs of bathing suits.

"I have spare bathing suits for the other girls, we must be about the same size." She said and gave one to Hinata, Sakura and Ino. They looked at them and went to the bathroom to change.

"Hey! What about us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right. I'll call Jack so he can get some bathing suits for you guys. Now, I'm going to change." With that, she beamed back to her room.

* * *

About half an hour later, Jack and Natas came back with bathing suits for the rest of the guys who dressed immediately. By now, they were all ready to go. They reached the beach in less than an hour and found a pretty good spot. Kakashi instantly got out his trusty book and sat on a beach chair they had brought. Ike found a nice shade and laid under it. Natas and Jack were getting ready to start swimming and so were Sakura and Ino. Naruto was following after Sakura and Hinata was blushing furiously looking at him and at Jack. Ari was laying a towel over the sand and sat there, under the shade of a tree and Sasuke was leaning himself on the same tree behind Ari.

The brunette watched everyone as she breathed in the fresh ocean breeze. Kakashi was reading. He didn't had a shirt on but he still had that mask. She had wondered why he had it and how he would look like without it. _Probably even more handsome than he does right now._ Then she looked at Naruto who was laughing hysterically while splashing Sakura's face, he looked very good himself. His chest was tanned and with his blonde hair and cerulean eyes, he looked like those Hawaiian surfers in the T.V. Sakura was wearing a pink suit Ari lend to her. It was a two piece set that doesn't fit her anymore because it was too small. The cherry blossom was less proportioned than the brunette, so it fit perfectly. Ino was splashing Natas who was trying to grab her. The blonde was wearing a two piece as well, but this one was black and it fit her just fine. Hinata had a blue whole piece bathing suit. Jack had his favorite green and black suit and Natas had his black and red. Ike had a black one like Kakashi and Naruto a blue one.

A young boy was playing with a Frisbee but threw it too far and landed in the ocean. The poor boy started to call out to the Frisbee as tears welded in his eyes.

"No! My Frisbee!" Naruto looked at the boy and then at the Frisbee and he decided to go after it, running at full speed towards the water.

"I got your Frisbee! It's okay!" Naruto screamed back at the boy as he got the Frisbee.

The boy's eyes were wide open as he looked at Naruto.

"Look Mommy! He's Jesus!"The boy screamed out loud.

"Naruto! Go under water, now!" Sakura and Ari screamed together at Naruto, who was standing on the water. He stopped his chakra and dived in.

The mother of the boy looked just as Naruto submerged.

"Yeah, Yeah darling. He got your Frisbee that's why you call him Jesus." The mother said and patted the boy on his head.

Ari then turned her head to the side when she felt someone sitting beside her. It was Sasuke and he looked gorgeous. His bathing suit was black and white with a little bit of red. His hair was even much messier due to the wind and his naked chest just looked so tempting…_Ugh! Not again! _Lately she found herself looking too much at Sasuke. When he got out of the shower, out of bed, training in her yard. She found herself sighing every time she saw him, her heart beating faster. She smiled at him.

"Hey Sasuke." He smirked back.

"Hey."

"Don't you swim?" She asked him.

"Not in the mood." He turned his head to the sky as the wind blew gently. Ari smiled again and did the same but she didn't noticed he looked at her with the corner of his eyes. He watched as her hair flew with the wind and how she smiled with her eyes closed. Suddenly it was like everything went in slow motion except for his heart which was now beating frantically in his chest. He listened as she giggled to herself, hypnotized by her voice. He was so lost in watching her that he almost didn't notice when she looked at him and when she stretched her hand at him.

"What?" He asked.

"C'mon! Let's take a swim." He blinked and raised a brow.

"I told you I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, please. C'mon. Just get in the water and stay still if you don't want to swim, teme." He sighed and stood up.

"Whatever." He started heading towards the beach and Ari followed him very excited. She had convinced Sasuke to get in the beach, she doubted anyone could have done that before. Maybe Naruto or Sakura but not by someone he just met a week and a half ago. Kakashi side glanced at his Uchiha ex-student head to the water with the beautiful brunette and couldn't help the smirk that got to his lips. Too bad they had to leave tomorrow, he was sure Sasuke needed this place. Or at least needed a certain purple-blue eyed girl with him. Maybe he would even forget about his revenge for a while, like he was doing now.

"No way! Teme is coming in?" Naruto yelled surprised and everyone looked at Sasuke and Ari who were getting to the shore.

"Hn." The Uchiha turned his head slightly and closed his eyes tightly. _He's pouting! Cute!_ Ari thought while smiling. She grabbed his arm and dragged him deeper in the water to where the others were. Naruto grinned and practically jumped at his best friend.

"C'mon teme! Let's see who's a better swimmer.!"

"I'm not gonna waste my time on that."

"You're just scared that I'll win and embarrass you!" Naruto said.

"Not a chance, Dobe." He answered back.

"You're right, Naruto." Ari added. "He's scared that you'd be better than him."

She got closer to Naruto and grabbed his arm.

"Cause I think you're better than him." And then she smirked at Sasuke who took the challenge.

"Why don't you race against me, Ari? If I'm such a loser then maybe you can beat me." Everyone looked at Ari and waited for her answer.

"Asshole…" She murmured and Sasuke smirked in triumph. The Uchiha got closer to her and leaned his head towards her ear until his lips brushed with her earlobe. He whispered slowly with a husky voice.

"The loser does whatever the winner asks…" Ari's lavender eyes widened for a second but then narrowed and looked straight at Sasuke's Onyx orbs.

"Bring it."

* * *

Two minutes later, everyone was back at the shore, including Ari and Sasuke. The female was gasping for air while the male smirked back at her. Everyone else was laughing at the pair.

"Sasuke-teme wins!" Naruto screamed out loud and everyone laughed even more as Ari smacked the blonde on the head. It was getting late, the sun already setting on the horizon. The gang started to pack their things and later on they left. Jack and Natas along with Sakura and Ino headed back to their house. Ike, Kakashi and Naruto to Ike's apartment and Ari with Sasuke and Hinata headed to her house. Tomorrow was the Convention where Naruto and the others would try to find out how to get back to Konoha.

* * *

_At Ari's Place_

"G-Goodnight, Ari-chan, Sasuke-kun." The young Hyuga heiress bowed slightly and went to her room to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Ari said to Sasuke and started to head to her room but was pulled back by the wrist. She was about to turn but was slammed against the wall, not roughly but abruptly.

"Wha-"

"Shhh… Don't wanna wake Hinata now, do you?" He placed his finger on her lips and leaned closer.

"You do remember our little bet, right?" He asked in a whisper.

"Y-yes…"

"Good." He smirked and pulled her to the direction of Ari's room. She followed, curios of what he wanted. They entered and Sasuke closed the door behind them after releasing Ari's wrist.

"So what are your terms?" Ari asked. Not wanting to wait any longer.

"I already said it. You do whatever I say." He answered smirking as he leant on a wall nearest to Ari's bed.

"And that would be?..." She asked arching a brow.

"You'll have to wait and see… but right now, I just want you to be still."

"Huh? Why?"

"No asking questions." Sasuke straightened from the wall and headed to the bed, never leaving eye contact with Ari. He sat beside her and slowly started to lean in to her face. Ari's heart was beating five times faster as his face got closer and closer. Suddenly, it was like the world went still and Sasuke was the only one moving in slow motion. Her lips parted automatically, from the anticipation and because she was gasping a little for air. Then she felt a warmth on her left cheek and noticed it was due to Sasuke's hand being there.

"Just let me prove something…" He whispered with a very sexy and husky voice. After that, the distance between them was closed and their lips met. That kiss was completely chaste because it lasted just a second but somehow, Ari knew that wasn't the end and she was very right. Sasuke's body got closer almost instantly and his lips went down on hers with more force this time. Ari closed her eyes and so did Sasuke as the kiss suddenly turned into a desire to taste more of each other. Both their lips parted at the same time and their tongues collided as each tried to enter the others mouth. They started a sensual dance as their mouths moved in synchronization with the movements of their tongues. The kiss wasn't fast, but slow and intense.

It was amazing. Sasuke has never felt like this, not even when he successfully finishes a mission after almost dying or returning home after months of absence. It was like he finally found a place where he belonged, where he could forget about shinobis and vengeance. He just wanted to get lost and never leave these lips that moved with his.

Her heart hasn't stopped beating because God is powerful. Ari has never been to Heaven but this must be very close to it. Now she realized that those kisses shared with Jack were nothing compared to this one kiss. She was certain that this was Sasuke's first REAL kiss and she was more than happy to be the first girl to do it. Maybe he would remember her for that, because everyone remembers their first kiss, no matter how it was.

He pulled back slowly only to look her directly in the eyes. Lavender and Onyx met and were hypnotized in each other. Ari's hands moved slowly to cup his face while his made their way to her waist, pushing her lightly to lay on the bed. She laid down slowly, eyes never leaving his. Sasuke's body followed over hers and when her back was completely against the bed, his face slowly started to lean on hers.

"Sasuke…" She whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I never thought you would taste so good…" Sasuke whispered when he raised his head slightly to look at her again for a brief moment, then he leaned down to meet her lips once more. She willingly accepted and parted her lips to welcome him. The brunette's hands caressed his ebony hair as his own travelled down her back and traced her waist slowly, only to come back up to the edge just under her breasts, under her shirt. The kiss deepened pretty fast as their bodies heated with passion. Ari wrapped her legs around the Uchiha's waist and a slight moan escaped her lips as he cupped one of her breasts. In that moment, he froze. She looked at Sasuke, silently asking why he did so and he answered with a slow shake of his head. Sasuke sat up slowly, Ari bringing her legs back to hold them between her arms. He looked away for a few seconds and then sighed before looking back at Ari.

"Ari let's… talk." She tilted her head to the side a little and smiled.

"Alright. If that's what you want. But I'll go to the bathroom for a minute. I'm gonna change…" With that, she closed the door as she entered the bathroom, leaving a very incredulous Uchiha on her bed.

Sasuke Uchiha was wordless. He couldn't believe what just happened, specially because he was the one to start it. But also the one to end it. He suddenly became mad with himself. How could he, an Uchiha, given in to his desires so easily? This isn't him at all. He always controlled his emotions, never let them show and now, here he was. Trying to calm down because now his pants were suddenly tight and she would come out soon, it wouldn't be too good to be seen like that. But he was glad he had the power to stop it. Thanks to her moan, he realized it was going too far and he had to stop. Tomorrow they would leave this place and face reality, return to the missions, to training, to fights… to avenge. Yes, he had to avenge his clan and kill his brother. He would never let anything get in the way of accomplishing his goal.

The heir was snapped out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened to reveal Ari in her nightgown. It was a short dress she used to sleep. It was a light lavender, almost white colored with spaghetti strips on her shoulders. One of those was down, showing the soft skin in that area. The dress reached just above mid thigh, if she leaned down, her underwear would be perfectly visible. _Fuck, there we go again._ Sasuke snapped himself out of those thoughts and took off his shirt to throw it on the floor. He leant against the bed frame and waited for the brunette to come and join him on the bed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Her voice was different somehow, more… seductive. He had to resist the urge to take her that instant.

"You. Everything about you." That's what Sasuke Uchiha said after Ari asked him what he wanted to talk about.

"Me? Why'd you wanna talk about me?" She asked amazed.

"Let's do a little game, I ask you the questions and you answer them." He said smirking.

"That's an interrogation, not a game. Why don't we play I ask, you answer and then you ask while I answer. How about it?" Now she asked smirking.

"Hn. Very well. I start. Did you liked it?" He asked smirking again. _Did I liked it? What does he mean by th- Oh… _

"You mean…?" He nodded. A huge blush crept on Ari's face. Her face became red like a tomato and Sasuke almost smiled. Almost.

"I-I… Well it could've been better I guess…" She answered shyly. _Oh God, why did I said that? Now he's gonna think that I-_

"Does that mean you'd like to repeat it?" He smirked. _The bastard!_

"No! And it's my turn!" _What do I ask him?_

"Go on." He said with his stupid stoic expression.

"Well…" She bit her lip a little, Sasuke's eyes followed the movement and she noticed.

"Would you like to kiss them again?" That made the Uchiha's eyes snap away from her lips and move to her eyes, narrowing afterwards. Then he smirked.

"What if I do, would you let me?" I blushed furiously. _Ahhh! He's such a jerk!_

"You can't answer a question with another one! That's not an answer!" The bastard had the nerve to start chuckling and suddenly, Ari was pinned to the header of the bed. Not with enough force to get hurt her. His head tilted to the side and he leaned in closer, his breath tickling her ear.

"I do… What are you gonna do about it?..." His voice whispered in a sensual way, making shivers go down her spine. That was something unexpected, Sasuke's not supposed to be that kind of guy that would intimidate a girl. He wouldn't even get very close to one unless it was Sakura.

Ari froze. He just said he would like to do it again._ This is so awkward. _Now what was she going to answer? Her mind wasn't even able to think straight with his body over hers. She could feel his warmth and his intoxicating smell, it was making her go mad.

"Just get off me, please." She pleaded, her voice a small whisper.

"Why, Ari? You like it, don't you?" After whispering, his lips brushed her cheekbone and this time, she reacted. The brunette pushed the Uchiha away with a force she didn't even knew she had and he was a little startled but retaliated fast. After that, she did something she didn't expected herself. She lunged herself on him, pinning him between the bed and herself.

Ari was now straddling him, her legs at both sides of his hips. She held his hands with hers and leaned her head towards his. Sasuke's eyes widen and for the first in some time, he froze.

"This is what I'll do…" She closed the distance and met his lips with hers while moving her hips against his, rubbing them slowly. Sasuke released himself from her grip and grabbed her neck making her stop immediately. She gasped due to the sudden loss of air.

"S-Sasuke… w-what…?" She said between gasps.

"Don't ever challenge me." And then he released her. Ari reached for her neck.

"Ow…" Sasuke smirked and reached for her hands. She looked at him quizzically and he just nodded his head. She gave him her hand slowly, watching his face for any clues on what he would do but nothing appeared on his stoic expression. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb slowly over it.

"You showed some pretty good strength there." He said. Sasuke could swear he sensed some kind of chakra when she did that so he activated his Sharingan for a second to see if there was any trace of it. There was chakra running through her hand, more than the normal amount a civilian should have. He tried to look for a reason of how was that possible.

"Something wrong?" She asked. He was looking intently at her hand and it was pretty weird. Then he looked back at her and she held her breath. His eyes flashed red and then they were back to their normal onyx.

"It's nothing." She tilted her head and looked at his eyes then her neck hurt again. She was about to rub it again but a hand stopped hers. Then it reached to her neck and touched it slowly, caressing it. Then she felt a cool sensation and looked down to see a faint greenish glow.

"Sakura taught me a little. She's a medic-nin." He said as the cool sensation started to disappear on her neck and his hand retreated.

"How can you cure just like that? It's like magic." He smirked amused.

"It's chakra. It's the energy we shinobi use to fight and there are others like Sakura that use it to heal. Those are medical ninjas."

"Medics? I've always been interested in medicine and healing…It would be great to have that ability like you and Sakura do." She smiled thinking on how cool that would be. Then an idea struck her.

"Can I learn how?" She asked a little shyly. Sasuke didn't answer but rather looked at her, his gaze analyzing. Then he answered.

"Not everyone can learn. It requires great chakra control and to have that control, you first need to learn how to summon your chakra. But even I don't have the same great chakra control medical ninjas have."

"Oh… can you… teach me?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. Sasuke raised an eyebrow amused. _Do I have the face of a teacher?_

"Why would I do that?" He asked a little more serious than he intended it to. Her face fell.

"Yeah… you right. I have no idea of what's like to train like you do or anything about chakra…" They remained silent for a few moments until Sasuke spoke.

"You have to use hand signs to summon you chakra." He said suddenly. Ari looked at him confused.

"At least until you learn to summon it without them." Her face lit up and her eyes shone with excitement.

"Really?" He nodded once.

"But only if you learn fast." He added smirking. She jumped at him and gave him a suffocating hug.

"Ari, can't-breathe." She released him and started giggling.

"Let's start now." Her eyes widened.

"Now? But it's late-" She started to say but was interrupted.

"I think you'll be a fast learner." He didn't do it because he wanted to, he was going to teach her because he wanted to know if she was able to. He really thinks she's already able to summon her chakra without hand signs, she had done when she pushed him off her. The thing is she did it unconsciously, she has no clue that she's already able to do it.

"Alright. Do this." He showed him the hand sign to summon chakra, uniting his two hands together where his index and middle fingers were raised together. She did the same also.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now you summon the chakra. You have to feel it and just try to grasp the feeling you get." He said quickly.

"Uhhhh….ok. Feel some energy in me and try to hold on to it." Sasuke nodded and she smiled. Then her face turned to one of concentration as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, activating the Sharingan to look at her chakra system. He has already seen it when she was in the normal state and he knew how to tell the difference. Her chakra right now was almost the same but suddenly it started to flow faster and the amount was rising slowly but steadily. _She's already got it._

Then it was suddenly too fast and the amount exploded. His eyes widened as her chakra became actually visible and emanating from her body but then just as fast as she summoned it, it lowered to her normal state again. Ari opened her eyes slowly and looked at him just as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"How was I?" She asked him. He looked at her and analyzed her expression.

"You sensed it at the first try didn't you?" He asked.

"I sensed something and then I tried to grasp it like you said and I did. But then when I sensed I had it, it felt like I let it go. I guess I became excited." She said the last smiling.

"That's exactly what's known as chakra control. You can already summon it but now you need to control it."

"And how do I know how to control it?" She asked tilting her head.

"You have to hold on to the chakra but you can't grasp it too hard or it'll slip from you." She looked to the floor and held her chin analyzing what he had said.

"You just need to practice much and you should be able to control it without problem." He added afterwards.

"And what things can I do when I learn to control it?" She asked what she was wondering from the beginning.

"Lots of things. When you learn to channel the chakra to other parts of your body that is."

"That's possible?" She asked again.

"Yes."

"And what things can I do when I learn that?"

"Climb trees, walk on water, run faster, jump higher and with the great chakra control Sakura has, you could punch strong enough to send someone a good hundreds of feet away, not to mention the healing." He said with a bored tone in his voice. But the girl in front of him was excited.

"Can you do any of that now? Please?" She pleaded him doing a puppy face. He smirked and arched a brow. With that, he stood up and started walking towards the wall. He placed his foot on the wall and looked back at her. Ari's eyes were glowing with anticipation. He smirked and in less than a second, he was upside down on the ceiling. Her eyes widened and she gasped excitedly.

Just as fast as he climbed there, he went down. Ari still couldn't believe what she saw.

"Alright. I've taught you how to summon chakra so it's up to you to learn how to control it." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I promise I'll train hard in controlling it." She said happily and he just smirked at her innocence. _She thinks it's so easy._

"Let's go back to talking about you."

He smirked and she smiled back. Ari spoke all night about herself and her life, Sasuke listening and asking questions. Later on, she went silent and fell asleep through all the night, with the safety she felt only in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

**Awwww how pretty lol Anyway, that's it for this chapter and I hope you liked it. There are only two more chapters to go for this story and then on to the sequel, which I still have to think on how I'm going to write it... So it means it wont be up as fast as I uploaded this story. Well, thanks for reading an please leave reviews! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10: Goodbye

**Hi everyone! I'm pleased to announce this is the last chapter! But don't get so happy yet, there will be a short epilogue after wards. Thanks for all those wonderful people that left reviews: special thanks to Sasuke's pal and SadisticxxQueenxx. You two really motivated me to keep writing. Also I would like to thank my friend Adrian whi helped me so much with ideas for the story and is helping me with the sequel ;) At the end of the chapter, I'll say who is who of my original characters but now, let the reading begin! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Goodbye

_"You found the reason that fills your soul_

_ But your fear made you close your heart's doors."_

They were entering the Anime Convention. Naruto couldn't stop staring at the people in front of him. _What the hell is this?_ So many were dressed so strangely, it freaked him out. Jack, Ike, Ari and Natas told them to dress in their own clothes for this because it would make things easier. Suddenly a small bunch of people looked at them and started running towards their direction.

"OMG! Look at them!" Okay, they are all definitely freaked out, including Sasuke. They were highly considering the idea of running away.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Two girls tackled the blonde in a hug and started kissing him.

"SASUKE!IT'S YOU!" About ten were heading to Sasuke's direction. The poor Uchiha looked at Ari with almost pleading eyes. She only smiled back and looked away. She looked away! She didn't said anything or did anything, just looked away. When Sasuke looked back at the girls, he was slammed by all of them.

Kakashi was next. But his fan girls were a bit more mature and they didn't ran at him but rather walked sensually towards his direction. When they reached them, the women started to smooth his hair and touch his chest. Looks like he would enjoy this a little.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were being checked out by the male population. The girls gladly talked to them, well Ino did. Sakura and Hinata were more reserved.

Ike, Jack and Natas went to the stands and saw what they were selling. It was a variety of all kinds of stuff really, but what interested them were the knives. They had ninja tools and other kinds of blades and swords.

Ari went to take pictures with all the people around. She always loves to come to the Convention because a lot of hot guys go there and a lot of girls with awesome customs she can take pictures with. She looked back at her friends and saw everyone busy with something but her eyes remained on Sasuke who was obviously trying his best to avoid the girls. The Uchiha looked at her direction and their eyes met. All the images of last night came rushing to Ari's mind causing her to blush but immediately the meaning of today came to her. Sasuke along with Naruto, Hinata and everyone else she had come to become friends with, will leave. They will go back to their home to never see each other again.

Sasuke looked at Ari in the eyes and saw the blush that appeared on her cheeks. He knew why of course, and he blushed just a little bit himself but disappeared just as fast. But then she returned a small smile that almost looked sad or nostalgic. He wondered why she did that all of the sudden. Then he saw some guys that hugged her from behind and whispered something in her ear. _What is he… who does he think he is to do that to her? _Unconsciously he started walking towards the brunette just as more guys appeared and started talking to her. But Sasuke observed how the guys got closer to her and started touching her. Ari's face changed to one of discomfort and he knew they were doing something to make her feel uncomfortable so his steps got faster. As he got closer, he could hear what they were saying: "You're pretty hot", "Wanna go out with me?", "Let's get out of here to know each other better".

"She's not going anywhere." Those were the words he said as he grabbed Ari's arm and pulled her behind him, standing between the guys and her.

"Hey, what's your problem? We were talking to the lady here…" One of the assholes said to Sasuke, doing the head movement so he would look intimidating. Sasuke didn't moved, instead he got closer to the guy.

"She was clearly denying your conversation." The Uchiha answered.

"She never said stop or go away, right baby?" The guy questioned Ari. In response, she got closer to Sasuke and grabbed his arm.

"Yes I did…" She whispered for Sasuke to hear. He smirked.

"Of course you did…" He whispered. "But these jerks just don't seem to accept it."

"Oh! And who the fuck are you anyway?" Another one screamed at Sasuke. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him.

"He just wants the whore babe for himself!" The next second after the guy said that, he was against the wall being held from the throat by a very angry Sasuke Uchiha.

"Call her…that…again…and I swear… you will wish you were never born…" He said in a dangerous tone, his eyes flashing red. Ari gasped at the speed that all happened. In one second, the guy was already against the wall, in the blink of an eye. She knew Sasuke was fast but not ever that fast. Now the jerk was horrified and his friends watched as Sasuke threatened him while Sasuke looked back at them with the same glare and flashing his eyes red again towards their direction. The men gasped and Ari went to Sasuke and pulled him from his shirt.

"Sasuke, we don't want to start a fight or call more attention than the one we've already got." The Uchiha looked at Ari and then at the guys again and then at everyone that was looking at them.

"Hn. Fine." He let go of the man and started walking to the other side. Ari released the breath she was holding and talked to the men and to everyone else looking at them.

"I-I'm really sorry about this! Please go on!" Then she followed Sasuke.

Ari reached him and walked alongside him until they reached the stand that had all kinds of knives. "Thank You…" She said quietly. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"You have to learn to take care of yourself." He said.

"I know how to take care of myself!" She answered back.

"I can see that…" He said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever, why do you care anyway?" She then realized what she had asked and her eyes widened, instantly looking at him. He was quiet for a few moments as if processing what she had just said. Several seconds passed before he answered.

"Because I won't be here to do it…" And then he walked away, leaving a slight astonished Ari behind. _Does that mean he… cares?_

Meanwhile, the boys, including Naruto and Kakashi were looking at the beautiful women passing by. They took pictures with most.

"It's time we started looking for someone who might help us with the hand signs." Naruto said.

"Yes, but we have to find Hinata so she can tell us how the hand signs you did where." The two men started looking for Hinata who was probably with Sakura and Ino.

"And where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. He hasn't seen much of him since they arrived.

"Must be around, evading the fan girls."_ And with Ari, most probably._

Sometime later, they found the girls and started looking for Ari so she could help them find someone. The brunette was walking slowly, Sasuke following behind. Kakashi noticed they were a bit tense and wondered what happened.

"Ari-chan! Sasuke-teme!" The blond ninja called to them. Both turned around and the brunette smiled warmly at him before starting to walk to them. Sasuke looked at the side after looking at them. Kakashi could swear he saw him roll his eyes for a moment and sigh before starting to walk at their direction._ Something is going on with those two…_

"Ari-chan, we need to find some one to help us with the jutsu." Naruto said to the purple-blue eyed girl. She looked at the floor, then at Sasuke with a look of nostalgia in her eyes and then returned a sad smile to Naruto. "Of course. I know someone who might help."

They followed Ari until they reached a small group of people. They all looked at her and smiled widely.

"Ari! You made it! How you've been?" One girl said after hugging the brunette.

"I'm fine guys, it's good to see you again. Listen I need some help with ninja hand signs. Any of you very good at it?"

"I am. What do you need?" A guy with dark hair and green eyes said. Kakashi stepped forward and started talking.

"Well you see, we have some hand signs of a dimensional transportation jutsu. The thing is we don't know the hand signs that must be used to get back to the dimension one came from."

"Oh… well I need the hand signs for the dimensional transportation jutsu and then I can analyze what hand signs would be needed to go back." The young man said.

"Of course…" Kakashi motioned for Hinata to perform the hand signs for the green eyed man. He watched and asked for a repetition a few times.

"Alright. Well I have to say this is a jutsu I haven't seen before, I thought it was only a myth actually because the hand sign-" He did a hand sign. "Is known as 'Crow' and it has never been used in decades, the reason being that almost no one knows it exists."

"Almost no one? So some do?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Decades ago someone used it to transport something to another dimension. But that's just what I've read in old books."

"Does it mention who did it?" This time, Sakura asked.

"No, it just says that only someone with powerful chakra can perform it successfully." There was a small silence after that and it was Kakashi who talked next.

"Do you know the hand signs to get us back?"

"Uhh… well yeah, in theory of course. You just need to change this hand sign for another 'Crow' and it should work just fine." He showed the shinobis the hand signs and Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata memorized them using the Sharingan and Byakugan. Ari thanked the man and gave him a goodbye hug before leaving the Convention with everyone else.

"So now we have to go back to the clearing and do the hand signs and go back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"So…this is it? We're leaving…" Sakura said sadly, instantly changing the atmosphere to one of sadness.

"Do you guys want to come with us, to the clearing?" Naruto asked. Ari, Natas, Ike and Jack looked at each other.

"Why not?" Jack said and everyone walked together to the clearing.

In about thirty minutes, they arrived at the beautiful place full of green trees. Ari and the others had never seen it. Everyone got in the center and prepared for their goodbyes. Naruto was the first one to start.

"Awwww, c'mon guys. Maybe we can come visit some time again!" He got closer to Ari and held her hand.

"Ari-chan, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Thanks a lot for everything you did for us." The brunette smiled and gave tightened her hold on his hand.

"It was great to meet you, Naruto. I'll miss you so much." Then he went to Ike and offered his hand. Ike looked at it and then at Naruto again.

"It's just a goodbye shake, new teme." Ike smirked and took it.

"Of course dobe." Then it was Jack and Natas' turn to say goodbye to Naruto.

"A-Ari-chan, t-thank you so much f-for everything. I-I'm very grateful that you a-allowed me to s-stay in you house." The two girls hugged each other.

"It was nothing Hinata. Thanks for being my friend." Then Hinata went to Jack who kissed her hand slowly.

"I hope to see you again, Hinata. I'll miss you very much." Jack said giving the Hyuga heiress a hug and she hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too, J-Jack…" Then Sakura and Ino went to both Jack and Natas to thank them. Sakura gave Jack a kiss on the cheek while Ino gave a small peck on Natas' lips and winked at him. Finally, Sasuke said good bye to Ike and Natas, glared at Jack before shaking hands with him and made his way to Ari. He stood in front of her and looked at the floor before looking at her eyes.

"Um…Sasuke, you have to leave now…" He nodded slowly.

"But I have to thank you first…" He got closer and took her hand, bringing it slowly to his mouth to kiss it. His lips lingered just a little more than necessary before releasing it. Ari's cheeks blushed furiously but her lips curved in a sad smile.

"You welcome. Thanks for…keeping me company." He nodded again slowly and started to turn away.

"Sasuke." She called for him and when he turned back to look at her, she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He froze at the sudden contact.

"I'll miss you…" He heard her whisper. He wrapped his arms around her small form compared to his, and kissed her head slowly.

"I'll miss you too…" After that, they let go of each other. Ari and Sasuke's eyes stayed locked together until she disappeared behind a tree along with everyone else he had met here. Kakashi watched the scene with sadness but knew that it was for the best. Now they had to go back and look for anything on the rare dimensional jutsu.

"Alright, now we have to perform the jutsu. It looks like Naruto will have to do it because he is the only one with powerful chakra, so Naruto, pay close attention to Sasuke, Hinata and me."

"Yeah Yeah." The shinobis started practicing the hand signs to go back home.

It was a quiet walk back home for everyone. Well, almost everyone. The only one not talking was Ari. Her mind was somewhere else, reminiscing on everything that happened the last week and a half. The only person in her mind being a certain ebony haired, onyx eyed man named Sasuke Uchiha.

She didn't recognize herself. She wasn't the kind of girl to fall so hard for someone in just a week. It was insane! When she became Jack's girlfriend, everything had started with a small crush and with talks and hanging outs. Months later did they confessed they liked each other and decided to be more than just friends. But even after they had started a relationship, Ari's mind wasn't occupied with Jack all the time. She had much more responsibilities. Just like she does now. But why the hell can't she get Sasuke out of her mind? He's probably leaving in that same moment or might have already left. _He left…_ That word caused a weight in her chest, a very heavy weight in her chest that made her stop walking. Her friends looked back at her.

"Ari? What's wrong?" They saw her face full of hurt, sadness and… fear?

"Ari?" Jack asked again.

Jack's face was a distant echo in her mind as realization found a way towards the brunette. _I was in love with Jack… Or was it just…_ Then she remembered the promise she made to herself with Sasuke present. It was the day Jack had appeared to confront her after the party.

"_Do you still love him?" Sasuke had asked._

"_No, I don't. I did but he hurt me too much."_

"_Have you fallen in love again?" It took Ari a little to think about that question. Had she?_

"_I don't think so…." _

"_What will you do when it happens again?" He asked. He had been very curious about her that night, asking things normally Sasuke wouldn't even say a word about._

"_I don't know… I would make sure he's trustworthy so that it won't happen again."_

"_And once you do that?"He asked again._

"_I'll fight for that love." Her answer had made him look at her straight at the eyes. _

"_Even if that love can betray you?" _

"…_Yes" Sasuke remained silent._

"_I promised myself long ago, that if I fell in love again, I would never let go of that love. No matter what."_

"Ari?" Jack's voice broke through. She looked back at him and whispered to herself.

"I… I do…" And she turned around and started running.

"Alright! I already know the jutsu!" Naruto shouted at his team mates and friends.

"Just do it one more time." Kakashi instructed. The blonde ninja sighed and did the hand signs again.

"Alright, looks like we're good to go. Everyone, get around Naruto." They all did a small circle and readied themselves.

"Whenever you want, Naruto."

Sasuke took in a breath and his mind went to a certain purple-blue eyed, brunette haired, beautiful girl. He was remembering the image he had carved in his head where she was on the beach, the wind blowing on her face and she was smiling. Then the taste of her lips on his when they were kissing each other that same night. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her. He has never been interested in any girl before so why now? Why did he had to fall for a girl he just met in another dimension? Then he realized what he had thought. Fall for a girl. Sasuke Uchiha fell for a girl. A girl that he was about to leave in the next minute. _You could always stay_. A little voice in his head said. That was not an option. He couldn't stay. He has to go back and kill his brother to avenge his clan. _But what about the resurrection?_ The voice said again. He had to choose someone to be the mother of his children. Suddenly and image of an older Ari with a grown stomach came to his mind and then another one where he was present, holding a little bundle of blankets with ebony hair and a smiling Ari on the other arm.

The sudden surge of chakra made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked at Naruto who was starting to perform the hand signs and summoning his chakra. This was it, they were leaving this world behind…

"Ryokou-"

"SASUKE!" Sasuke's head shot out at the direction of the scream to see Ari running towards him. Everything slowed down in that instant. She ran as fast as she could and he turned himself around to start running back to her just as Jack, Ike and Natas appeared behind the trees nearby.

"Ari, Stop!" Jack called after the brunette but she didn't stopped.

"SASUKE!"

"Ari…!" Just as he was about to reach her, Naruto finished the Jutsu.

"Jutsu!"

There was a blinding flash of light after Naruto finished the jutsu as Ari and Sasuke's hand reached out to one another, only to hold on to the nothing.

* * *

**It's done! Well, not really until the epilogue is up. That will be next week ;) Now to say who was who. Ari, obviously, was me. Or inspired on me because there are different things between her and me.^^ Ike was my friend Adrian. This character is almost exactly like the real life person lol Natas (which is the backwards of Satan, just in case you haven't noticed) is my brother-in-law Jose. The relationship between him and Ari is almost exactly the same Jose and I have in real life. Last, but not lease of course, is Jack. Jack is the real life nickname of my boyfriend (which whom I got engaged recently) And his character is not exactly like the one in the story. But it is true he loves to go out with his friends and that I don't go out with him much but the reason for that is called "Stupid-overprotective-old-fashioned-parents syndrome". But I love him with my whole heart.**

**Now here's some info about the sequel. It will be a romance/drama story. It will have fighting, suspense, sadness, happiness, anxiousness and anything that drama means. Depending on the violence, I' have to change the rating to Mature probably. But I think that will be the last part to this story, no third sequel. Only unless you guys ask me and I feel like there should be a sequel. **

**I have an idea formed in my head for the second part and I warn you, it will change the way things appear to be now in a drastic way. Which things? You'll have to wait and see. I already have the small prologue done and MAYBE if you wish to, I could upload it. BUT if I do upload it, it will only be that and then you will have to wait until I have finished or until I'm half done writing the sequel for me to post other chapters. So it's your call if you want to be left in suspense with the prologue hehehe**

**So remember, let me know what you guys want and I'll try to comply to your demands the best I can. Thanks for reading this story and reviews are always welcomed! See ya!  
**


	12. Epilogue: The Other Side

**Hi again! I decided to upload the epilogue once and for all and end this story officially, so here it is. It's super short because I don't want to reveal much about the sequel, just the setting lol DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES.**

* * *

Epilogue: The Other Side

Pain.

That's the first thing they could register when they got their consciousness back. Then they felt dirt under them, grass. The wind was blowing gently over them, the noise of the leaves moving along was heard.

A Forest?

Then the memories of what happened before they fainted came back. They were following Ari who started running back at the clearing suddenly. They had reached the clearing and found Naruto performing a jutsu with Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura and Hinata standing around. Then Ari's voice was heard.

"SASUKE!" She had called and the young man had turned around and called her name back. They were just about to reach each other but then a great light had blinded them.

After that all they remembered was a blur. The world started turning around in circles, or at least it felt like it, and weird colors reached their vision.

Now they were opening their eyes to see their surroundings. The first thing they saw was green, trees everywhere. But these trees seemed so strange, so different from the trees they were accustomed to see. The sky was blue, a blue that seemed almost fake. Then they heard animals around and birds flying above them. They were definitely not in any place they know and it almost felt like they were in a different world, if that was possible.

What exactly happened? Then it dawned at them. The jutsu. Where they in the range of the jutsu Naruto had performed?

But the last and most fearsome fact came sinking in slowly as they looked around. There was no one else.

Each of them were alone and if this was the place they thought they were in, they were in grave danger.

* * *

**Hehehe well, that's it! What will happen in the sequel? Wait and see. I have no idea when I will upload the prologue of the sequel, it all depends on how fast I write it. And like I said in the previous chapter, the second part will be very different from this one. Not only in the setting, atmosphere and genre, also in the way I write. Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews and wish the best to you all. Til next time, see ya!**


End file.
